


Eclipse of the Sun

by jaenosmaid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bottom Na Jaemin, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Healers, M/M, Omega Na Jaemin, Pack Dynamics, Scars, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaenosmaid/pseuds/jaenosmaid
Summary: Maybe then clouds would disperse and the damned rain would end behind his eyes and the sun would hit the gold of his eyes only to be put to shame by its vividness and beauty. Lee Jeno deserved to taste of sunlight again on his broken, disfigured skin.AU where Jaemin is the youngest son of Na Clan, tries to escape marriage, makes up a lie and finds himself with a mercenary that's supposed to be his guard, but becomes more than that.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a day so it might be quite dumb and full of mistakes but I wanted to write this kind of ABO, lol. There will be second chapter to settle things and move on so stay in tune though I don't know when I will finish this.
> 
> This whole fic is in honour of black haired Na Jaemin. Bow down to the king.
> 
> Ask me whatever you wonder if you're left dumbfounded. Good readings!!

There was a dark, misty valley beyond the kingdom, way past the Garden of Gods. The paths that led to Valley were filled with miracles and beauties, hands of gods touched the surface of smooth lands and carved everything out of silver. The Valley was untouched. It had been so long since the water has dried and eastern people migrated to from their island, to the lands of western continent where king and queens ruled instead of ancient Clans of their island. There were black, curt trees in the valley and a swing that flew to the end of horizon. Many times Jaemin stood at the tip of cliff and looked down, it was so high you couldn't even see below the clouds. White, squishy, calm clouds that brought Jaemin happiness despite the fact that the valley was haunted by abandonment and loneliness.

Jaemin was glad the valley was abandoned. Gods used to love the native people of valley but after the drought, they took their eyes off there and shiny clouds left after them. The valley belonged to his own lonely soul. The valley was him and if he was to die one day, his body should be hung over the clouds. Maybe clouds could carry him to the moon. His father used to say all the good children go to moon when they die. He said that he would make Jaemin visit here without actually dying. He never kept his promise because few months later, his corpse was found in a swamp.

"Will she stop crying like a little baby?" Donghyuck hissed from his side, stomping his heavy boot on the floor. His oldest cousin, fierce and severe, an alpha living up to his position of power. By his side, stood his fiance Chaeyoung, a petite omega girl with the sharpest and smartest eyes. Donghyuck thought she was dumb but he was dumber for believing Chaeyoung didn't know he was fucking Mark, soon-to-be head alpha of Lee Clan.

"You shouldn't curse, Hyuck," she said, ignoring his annoyed sigh. "She clearly doesn't want to be married to that man."

"Jaemin was supposed to be in line but he keeps turning down everyone," Minju said. 

Donghyuck sneered. "His maidenhead is so important that even Aunt lets him get away with disliking candidates. Is there even somebody suitable to knock you up?"

Jaemin raised a brow at him. "Know your place, Donghyuck. You are talking to the youngest son of Head Alpha."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes with annoyance and turned ahead, scowling madly because he hated being put in his place by an omega despite being one of the strongest alphas of their generation. But Jaemin wouldn't let anyone disrespect him, especially Donghyuck of all people because they had never been particularly close, the latter acting like he disliked Jaemin and showcasing his hatred every chance he got.

"I don't judge her, no one wants to marry such an ugly man. But Jaemin sure got a hard damnation from Riya," Chenle laughed, his boisterous voice aggravating Silver Hall. He was also his cousin, two years younger but with much more wit and humour. He was really pretty with blond hair and small eyes but couldn't find himself a suitable mate, not that he cared anyways. He would prefer playing card game with Jisung over being some alpha's mate.

"Where is Rasha?" Jaemin asked, looking around to see his best friend, an alpha girl who also happened to be his right hand. His mother kept asking him to get more guards because he was so important to be leave unguarded but Jaemin did not trust anybody to get near him. He also knew how to fight, learned it from Lee Taeyong himself, undoubtedly the most prominent fighter of their time. He was a beta who easily took down alphas much bigger than him, so he was an inspiration to Jaemin who also learned how to kick ass despite being an omega, though nowhere near as good as Taeyong. That man was born with magical and lofty skills.

"I believe I saw her suffocating someone, Jaemin, but I'm not sure," Chaeyoung said, grimacing. 

He smiled at her. "It's alright, you have probably mistaken."

Minju whispered into his ear after the conversation. "So whose death have you ordered this time, my little brother?"

Jaemin looked at her intently, reading through familiar dark eyes that all their family members carried. Their mother's treasure; black hair, black eyes and reputable beauty. Minju managed to marry a respectable alpha despite being a beta, who were kind of overlooked for being infertile, and thanks to her beauty. He wouldn't say she cared, as she just slept around behind her wife and took joy in life but for goodness, she was five years older than him, twenty five, and she acted like that. There was no hope for her.

"You've actually hurt me with this comment," he said smoothly, almost innocently to strangers maybe but not to those who knew him very well. "I am a physician, I save life, why would I harm others?"

The look she gave him further proved his point but he just turned around with a neutral face. Yes, Rasha had some tasks to do, like getting rid of the man who dared threatening Jaemin about kidnapping him because he wouldn't marry him. The audacity of alphas, and the way they were so stupid was really astonishing. All those big bodies yet no braincells going on inside their heads.

"Finally they are leaving. Riya must have stopped crying," Donghyuck mocked. They all turned to the side, seeing Riya's maidens in pretty clothes and candles in their hands. The Hall shushed, watching the youngest omega of Na Clan, married off when she came of age, only eighteen. Riya was as beautiful as them but sadness filled into wrinkles of her smooth face, lips tugged down at corners. When their mother came to Jaemin to say he was gonna get married, he found another way to persuade her out of it, as it had been for years since he presented as an omega and his mother wanted to at least find him a future-mate to marry when he came of age.

The problem was that, he did not want to marry anyone. He was undeniably the most clever, brilliant and talented kid in the town and his healer career was doing just as good as he quickly rose in popularity among the pack for being very workaholic and passionate. He loved his job, he really did, that was why he travelled all around the island at the age thirteen, read every book he came across to, went to the Citadel to study and came back to finally become a physician next to the only healer of Na Clan, a forty years old beta woman, Taehee who became one of his close friends during the time he worked in her nursery.

He wanted to keep read and be a physician who helped people, especially the poor side of pack, and beyond their town because the world outside was too big to avoid and Jaemin wanted to see more of it. Unfortunately, his mother would not let him, nor anyone else to leave the pack. _Pack before everything. Family over personal desires_. Jaemin did not believe these but he still loved his family. Aside from her obsession to get all her children married, his mother was so kind and sweet and never refused any of his requests others found unsuitable for an omega. 

He wasn't so close with Minju because she preferred it that way, but she was quite enjoyable when they visited taverns or came together to drink. He was fond of Riya because she was the youngest, too inexperienced and lovely and beautiful to be broken. Then there was Jaehyun, the eldest of all, who would become the Head Alpha after their mother as the lineage continued from big sibling. He was mated with Jungwoo, oldest omega of Kim Clan and they weren't around yet at the moment, probably busy making out in a corner because they literally acted like horny teenagers.

So here he stood, having eliminated another husband candidate and facing his young sister's crestfallen eyes. She wasn't upset at him as she knew her time would come sooner or later too. The boy she was being married to was around her age but he was unfortunately ugly, the real reason their mother chose him was because he was an heir to a big business and she hoped to get her hands on it. Still, a little part of him was grateful he dumped this one too. No way he would marry anyone, not even if the alpha was handsome as fuck. Beauty didn't mean anything because no man could take him to moon.

Head Alpha came after her daughter, in all her glory with a glorious flowery dress her personal tailors sewed for this day. She patted his shoulder as she passed by, the glints in those obsidian eyes promising he would be next and he had to bury the feeling. His mother could only accept his excuses to an extent, he really needed to find a way out.

Wedding rituals continued in the center town, where hundreds of chairs and tables were lined. So many Clan lords and packs attended the wedding to congratulate Head Alpha and her daughter because all the clans in the island lived with peace, in their own regions. Though, for royal members like Jaemin, it wasn't banned to stay in other pack's territory as he often travelled with Rasha and sometimes Renjun. They liked to scam the old men at Haven's Forest, the biggest tavern in the territory of Lee Clan. 

Jaemin shook hands with their comrades, took many compliments from single alphas but kindly turned them down, and went looking for Rasha everywhere. She should have already murdered the man. There really weren't many people who could stand against her. Into the forest, beyond the noises, he found her leaning on a tree and smoking pipe. 

"Where have you been? Is it taken care of?" He asked, stomping his foot and getting her attention. She nodded.

"Done already. Even washed my hands and changed my outfit," she gestured herself, a glint in her emerald eyes. "You look distressed. Did your mother talk about marriage again?"

He stood beside her and took in a sharp breath. "I need to gain more time until-"

"Until what, Jaem? What do you plan to do with your life? If you want to stay here and continue your life, you will have to do as your mother tell. Marry someone she choose and settle in your husband's home. That is not what you want."

Jaemin looked at her curtly because he already knew all of these but didn't know a way out. How could he leave the pack? He couldn't do all alone without his pack, without Chenle and Jisung who were too loud for their own good, Renjun who always followed him to his self-producted mess, or Sooyoung who tried to get him laid at every tavern dates and rest of his family. Jaehyun would be too sad if Jaemin abandoned them, despite being an twenty-six alpha he had the emotional intelligence of a five year old. Jaemin was in a dead end.

"We should head back," he said instead, pulling at her sleeve. "There is a whole night of fun ahead."

Back in wedding, everything was good. Jaehyun and Jungwoo were back, apparently, with necks full of hickeys and swollen red lips. They both smiled and pinched his cheek as if he was a little boy and ran into the crowd to dance. Jaemin, who would usually judge, only grimaced and exchanged a look with Rasha. She seemed grossed out, too. If there was one thing they both hated more than losing to old men at card game, it was lovey-dovey couples with too much romanticism for their taste.

"When is your heat?" Rasha asked him, drinking up a cup of beer.

"A week later. I will take suppressants if nursery is crowded," he responded. He didn't quite dislike heats but they were way too hard for a twenty year old omega without a mate. He knew for his health, he needed to find a mate but god, he really hated it. He didn't want to marry if he'd be forced to quit his job and hobbies. Jaemin had always been a free spirit, nobody could take it from him.

They drank and drank, bards singing, night falling. Renjun and Sooyoung joined them and all of them started dancing on their own. Renjun and Jaemin collectively ignored the two girls who started rubbing and making out and had fun together. Renjun was a really cute boy, an omega like Jaemin, but he was much smaller and shorter. It was cute. 

"I think I have found a lie for you," he said after a while. Jaemin stared at him. He was always open to new ideas. "Tell your mother you have a boyfriend but he's away for business, and that you are keeping your virginity for the love of your life. It will give you more time."

"Great. What's his name?"

Renjun thought. "Dejun."

Jaemin narrowed his eyes and purposely shouldered him. "I'm pretty sure this is one of your flings," he teased.

"I have too many of them, how can I keep them all in mind?"

Jaemin liked the idea, having a lover outside of island who was an alpha merchant. Yes, his mother who looked forward to his marriage would like this sweet, little idea. Since he often travelled, it wouldn't sound strange that he found a lover faraway. After the wedding ended and Riya was taken to her new home, Jaemin split the crowd and found his mother who talked with Moon Taeil, unarguably the kindest and most respectful alpha Jaemin ever met. He was the equivalent of angel on the surface of earth.

"Na Jaemin, your beauty is dazzling," he said out of kindness. "You really resemble your mother most."

"Is he, ain't he? Though I'd prefer if he was a bit tamer." 

Jaemin mentally rolled his eyes but kept his cute smile until Taeil left. As other people gathered to talk to Head Alpha, Jaemin decided to make them wait a little longer.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Jaemin? I know this look of you," she said, raising her brows knowingly.

"Well, actually I wanted to confess something, mother. I hope you will not be disappointed in me," he mumbled, trying to sound as innocent as he intended. Thanks heavens he was really a cute boy with perfect mimics. Puppy eyes worked efficiently on his mother. "I have been courting somebody, for about a year now."

Her jaw dropped. "Jaemin!" Her loud voice pierced the area, making everyone halt but she quietened down and continued by leaning in him. "Are you hearing what you're saying?"

Jaemin suddenly felt defeated. She didn't believe. Fuck, she didn't believe. "I-"

"You have a lover and you lurk around all defenseless! Don't you care about your maidenhead?" She narrowed her eyes that flashed red just for a moment. "Or have you lost your virginity to some stranger I don't know?"

"Of course not, mother. I would never taint our pack like that," he said through gritted teeth. Just because he was an omega, his virginity was important, as well as his fertility. "He knows who I am and would never put me in such a condition unless we are legally mated. That's why I've been turning down your candidate offers."

She gave him a side eye. "Where is he?"

"Outside of the island for business, he's a merchant," he easily lied. His mother seemed to like this because she loved wealthy men under her wing so she could use them. "You shall meet when he comes back."

"Alright then, let it be. I trust in your word," she wagged a finger at him. "But as I have pointed out, you shouldn't go around defenseless. I will choose you a personal guard."

Jaemin sighed. He knew his mother wouldn't let it go until he found a perfect guard to protect him. "At least let me choose the person who will follow me everywhere like a lost puppy," he said, looking at his mother's guards in a safe distance. He really had to go through this, right?

"Okay then. Choose whoever you want. I am looking forward to meet your coupling swan."

After she left, he cursed under his breath and searched his brother all around the village. When he found them by the river, him and Jungwoo were stripping off but Jaemin didn't care that he was being a cockblock and cut them off. They both yelped and tried to cover the last drips of their dignity, as Jaemin hovered above them with keen eyes. Embarrassing, he thought as his brother Jaehyun tried to pull Jungwoo into his chest.

"What are you doing, Nana? Go back to home!"

"I need to find myself a guard. Where can I find a good one?" He asked, stomping his foot impatiently. Jaehyun looked angry that he was being cockblocked for this.

"You can find mercenaries at Nova's Roll," he waved him off, trying to shush Jungwoo who was laughing against his chest. "Leave now!"

"I said guard, not a mercenary. They are real assholes," Jaemin said, remembering all the times he met one of them. Cocky, cruel, gold-diggers. Those men were weird as fuck. He would prefer staying out of their league.

"Knowing you, my dear brother, you probably want the best guard anyone can find. And average guards will do you no good, unlike mercenaries who are the best known warriors in the island. Like Taeyong."

Jaemin frowned. "Taeyong is no mercenary."

Jaehyun snorted. "He has a whole mercenary union he's busy training at East, Jaemin. Don't you really know?"

In fact, Jaemin truly did not know about this which was surprising because he just happened to know everything thanks to his smart brain and his cunning friends. Rasha wouldn't miss a bird flying above them and Renjun was very good at gathering useless information from townsfolk of different clans. Nothing went unheard and unknown to them, but apparently, something did despite Jaemin closely knowing Taeyong or thought he did so. People always had so many hidden façades.

"Thank you," he said, turning on his heels and walking away. "I will say Alpha Jaehyun will pay their price!"

He heard Jaehyun yelp but he acted like he didn't. He was an omega, the youngest and prettiest of his family. They couldn't make him pay for anything, right? He passed by last remaining folk and walked up to Head House of Head Alpha, a giant mansion because whole family line lived here. Rooms were really crowded since they were drinking and having a feast on their own after the wedding, but Jaemin quietly climbed the ladder and reached his room where his friends had already invaded.

"What did your mother say except for that really loud yell?" Chenle said, eating a red apple as he sprawled on his bed. 

"We are going to Nova's Roll tomorrow," he said, sitting on the edge of bed and undoing the strings of his tunic. "I will hire a mercenary to protect me as mother requested."

"So she believed," Rasha hummed. Dark hair was loose down her back, matching with her smooth, bronze skin. She really was so beautiful when she was natural like that. "But why a mercenary, though?"

"Why the Nova's Roll, is the real question," Renjun mused. "That place is full of weirdos, including mercenaries."

"You don't have to come if you are scared, little Injunie," he sang, standing up and taking off his pants as well. He was no ashamed of nudity as these people saw and knew his everything. He put on a nightgown and took off his slight make up, ruffling his short hair afterwards. 

"Who's paying the mercenary, then? They are expensive assholes," Renjun continued, slapping Jaemin's ass when he jumped over his body.

"Perhaps you should pay him with your maidenhead," Chenle mused, a joke that wasn't funny for his age. Jaemin shot him a look and he shut up, looking away quickly.

"It must take alot of your effort to be this unfunny," Jaemin mumbled, rubbing cream on his skin to relieve stress. "Get ready by the noon. We will ride horses."

Renjun and Chenle left by biding good nights and Rasha stayed behind to warn him about mercenaries. He already knew everything she said. He was just going to check, anyways. If he didn't vibe with any of them, he simply wouldn't hire them. After she left too, he slid under sheets and slept peacefully. He saw the valley and clouds in his dream, a blurry silhouette standing by the edge. Jaemin never saw anyone when he went to Valley, which happened only once since it was the other side of island and days away from them. 

He wondered who else visited the valley. It wasn't like the place attracted many people, quite the opposite. Travellers changed their roads to avoid the borders of Valley. It was a haunted place among common folk and even tourists.

In the morning, Jaemin woke up agile and vigor. He washed his face, dressed into regal clothes that revealed very little skin and went downstairs to have breakfast with his family. Only his friends, Minju and her wife were at the table. He greeted them and sat down to fill his stomach full. Usually he only ate one meal a day and he tried not to overfeed, stopping when he was full. 

"Are you going anywhere, Jaemin? You look handsome," Minju's wife said. Was it Chaewon? He gave a simple nod and glanced at Rasha from across the table.

"He is being mysterious as ever, don't mind him," Minju said, waving off disinterestedly. "He will nod strictly as if he's plotting a massacre and will be discarding someone's limbs."

"It's also bad," she pointed out and Minju looked taken aback as she asked, "Is it?"

Jaemin, Rasha and Renjun left the town by the noon and rode to Nova's Roll, where it was located really close to Lee borders since it was a place for mercenaries who were allowed in regions with permission from Head Alphas. Jaemin noticed the dark, big tavern from miles away and narrowed his eyes as he carefully scanned the area. It looked like the messiest and filthiest tavern he had come to since he really was picky about where he was drinking and having fun. He respected himself, what about it?

"We are definitely gonna be killed," Renjun said as they jumped off their horses. When the warden looked at Jaemin, he recalled him and took their horses to a clean area, which earned him double marks. Perks of being smart in the presence of a superior. When Jaemin opened the door of tavern, he scrunched up his nose with the smell, hands itching at the dirty feeling. As a physician, he couldn't stand unclean places and people and he pushed the thought of catching a disease at the back of his mind as walked towards the bar.

Inside the dark, rusty place, there were many people but some tables and areas were covered. It took Jaemin's attention, focusing on the beta girl behind the bar.

"Welcome, milord. How can I help you?" She asked, immediately realising him to be a regal figure even though Jaemin doubted she knew who he really was. Renjun and Rasha leaned on his each side, looking and checking around as he tried to collect information.

"Do you know alot of mercenaries here, girl?"

"Not many, at least not all of them. Who do you look for?"

"Who is the best of them?" He asked, watching her hesitate and think for a moment.

"It depends on what you are searching for. If you want a murderous alpha, there's Ajax for it. If you want a silent threat, the Bloodless exists, though he is totally a weirdo," she leaned in to whisper, so quiet that his friends couldn't hear. He hummed.

"Bloodless sounds ridiculous."

"They say his blood doesn't shed when he fights: as he's agile, strong and smart. Nobody to this day managed to shed his blood because he never lost a fight."

It didn't sound particularly interesting but if she named him as one of the best fighters, he could check him out. The first one wasn't even a chance to begin with. He hated bloodthirsty alphas, they were so scary and senseless. He wanted a calm, silent person. 

"Where is he right now?" He asked, looking at where she pointedly at. One of the covered areas. "Is he expensive?"

"Very much."

"Good then. He must be real good at what he's doing," Jaemin said, leaving a sac of gold for her and gesturing his friends to follow him.

All the eyes turned to him as he marched across the tavern, walking towards his target of a covered area. He kept his shoulders and chest upright, not bending a little in front of these men. A small sign of weakness could cause him so much shit, considering he was an omega in a sea of alpha men. When he passed the cover and saw a man sitting in chair, he stopped and cleared his throat, though the man still didn't look up. Jaemin tried to make sure he smelled perfect today since he was going to a different place. His floral smell, a hint of rose, lychee and peony, not too sweet and not too spicy. Omegas had distinctive, sharp smells that could disturb alphas but like hell if Jaemin cared, he only thought of his own well-being.

"Are you the Bloodless?" Jaemin asked with a thick voice, cocking a brow at the way the mercenary kept drinking his wine and looked ahead. A subtle, little nod that could go unnoticed but not by Jaemin, never by him. He decided to take matters into his hand and climbed small platform, sitting across the man, just a table between them. Their eyes locked and Jaemin secretly admired those shiny golden eyes, with a line of blue around black pupils. He never saw such eyes in his life. 

"I suppose you know why I am here," he talked, despite one sided conversation began to annoy him. The man, the boy to be honest because he couldn't be any older than Jaemin himself despite how hard and wise his eyes looked. He had prominent features, and short raven hair. Golden eyes followed him with interest under dark bangs, looking like all the gold was melted and filled into his irises. "My name is Na Jaemin, I am the youngest son of Head Alpha and her only omega heir. Since I have a lover and need protection until he comes back, I am looking for a guard to always watch over me, be my shadow and follower."

Rasha and Renjun were standing on foot by the table, glaring at Bloodless and judging him without remorse. Jaemin would tell them to keep it light but the boy didn't even seem to care for their presence as he poured more wine for himself.

"Are you listening?"Jaemin asked with a sneer, an eye twitching because how dare he. Nobody had ignored him before.

"Is it possible to escape your squeaky voice?" The Bloodless talked and Jaemin narrowed his eyes coldly, already disliking him. When he finished pouring wine, he looked at Jaemin in the eye and read through him, same way Jaemin did to others because it was so easy for him to see people's real feelings. He hated the uncomfortable feeling of same shit happening to him. "You came here to find a suitable guard to protect you and your maidenhead, have I understood?"

Jaemin nodded, hating that word, maidenhead. His virginity was nobody's business. "Until my lover comes back," he lied. Bloodless didn't seem to buy this, as he blinked slowly and shook his head ever so slightly.

"How will I protect your virginity? Stop you when you try to bang somebody or make sure nobody's dick is near your ass?"

Jaemin stared with shock, the audacity left him apathetic. The shit he had to endure was astonishing, it really was. He wouldn't lose to this golden eyed mercenary, he had an honour and reputation for being the wittiest and feistiest omega in the whole island. "If it is the case, then yeah, that would be nice. Mother would also kill you if somebody got to take away my virginity."

"Fair," the boy nodded, looking almost entertained. "All the men I will kill won't be on me then, it's on you. I heard your list is pretty long."

Jaemin raised a cocky brow. He knew he had a hand in some murders but how would a simple mercenary know about this? Jaemin was sure his murders always happened discreetly and out of sight, though sometimes Rasha got caught beforehand, like yesterday while suffocating the man. Perhaps he witnessed a similar scene.

"I am trying not to add new names so try to behave," Jaemin said, leaning in and taking his wine goblet. Bloodless narrowed his golden eyes slightly, watching Jaemin drink up the rest of wine. It was warm and tasted very good he was kind of surprised. After putting down the cup, Jaemin wiped his lips with a thumb and gathered wine remainings, sucking lightly, all while Bloodless had his eyes focused on him with pure attention. "Are you accepting my offer?"

"We haven't talked about money."

Jaemin shrugged. "We don't need to. My brother Jaehyun will pay you in person, another question?"

"That wasn't a question," Bloodless said but Jaemin decided to ignore. He took off his flower brooch and put it over the table. Golden eyes turned to their new target.

"Show this to my pack and they will let you into our town," Jaemin said, standing up and tidying himself up a little. Bloodless didn't lift his head to look but Jaemin could swear those eyes were watching him discreetly. "See you later, Bloodless."

His friends narrowed eyes at him but he ignored them too, walking past the table and out of tavern finally. He sharply gestured warden to tie off their horses and stomped his foot on muddy road. 

"What was that now?" Renjun asked, looking distraught. "This man doesn't look any reliable, Jaemin. Didn't you see his eyes and hear his story?"

"What about them?"

Renjun checked around before leaning and whispering. "He is cursed."

Rasha let out a line of profanities, scratching her jaw as she scowled. Cursed, Jaemin thought. Was Bloodless cursed? It could be, since signs seemed familiar. _Cursed_ was named for pack members who had been in the same gender relationships, betraying and denying the nature and function of pack. Like Donghyuck and Mark, an alpha-alpha couple. They were kicked out of pack, stripped off their rights, sometimes tormented and cursed with twisted spines, beasty faces. Bloodless had a simple marking on his eyes but perhaps he had more on rest of his body.

"It's not my business, I just want a capable guard so my mother can shut up before she finds me one herself," he said, looking at his horse. 

Rasha remained quiet as they mounted their horses and rode back to the town. Jaehyun greeted them and told Jaemin they needed to talk in private. After giving his horse to Rasha, he followed his brother to the backyard behind their house. They sat under lemon trees, Jaemin staring at his brother as Jaehyun kept fiddling with his fingers and stroking the back of his head. 

"What's your problem?" Jaemin asked, when he was sure he couldn't stand it few minutes longer. 

"Ugh, well, who is this lover of you?"

Jaemin mentally smacked Jaehyun but smiled at his face from outside. "His name is Dejun, he's a merchant and out of island for business right now."

"Is he an alpha?" Jaemin nodded. "Do you really love him or just playing around?"

Jaemin fake gasped. "How dare you. I would never play with a man's heart, it's so cruel."

"Yeah, as if you could care about an alpha's nice delicate heart," Jaehyun joked. "Mother is spreading the news everywhere, she will get you married as soon as this Dejun is back."

Fuck my life, Jaemin thought, but not cracking anything. He was very grateful for his naturally blank face because it saved him from alot of trouble. "Uh huh," he weirdly let out, hands cupping around his knees and squeezing his own flesh. "Well, she has been waiting for my wedding for years now. It's pretty normal she is overjoyed."

"If you love this man, I am looking forward to your wedding because after your marriage, mother will finally retire and I will become the Head Alpha of our clan. Then I can marry my Jungwoo," Jaehyun said with dreamy eyes and voice. Jaemin again looked away because this was getting weirder. The eldest alpha couldn't marry or mark their omega until they became Head Alpha and Jaemin couldn't imagine how hard it was for his brother, who had been with Jungwoo for ages now. They wanted to be one and all but Jaemin unfortunately couldn't give them this yet. 

After they parted ways, he went to nursery and looked around. There were few children who ate poisonous berries and had been tended for three days straight. Jaemin checked their heat, gave water to a little girl and noted their symptoms. _Day three: medium heat, shortness of breath, thirsting but no starvation._ Lady Taehee came in with a blinding smile and patted his back as she read the symptoms.

"They almost got themselves killed for nothing despite countless times we've warned about berries," she said. "White and yellow berries are poisonous. They should have learned this already."

"They are children, milady. They are too young to take elders serious."

"Unfortunately," she waved a hand. "Where have you been this noon? A man came in to say he's having difficulty cumming and I had to check his wrinkled cock."

Jaemin chuckled, sitting on a chair in front of Lady Taehee. "What was his problem?"

"Apparently he just dislikes his partner because there were no other apparent problems." They both laughed, quietening when children whined. 

"Should have given him dragon-root, at least it would craze his abilities for a while," he said, knowing the reason behind Lady Taehee sending the man empty handed. If he didn't like his partner, he should just break up. Further forcing only meant deceiving both sides. "Anyone else came?"

She shook her head and reached somewhere over table, pulling out a book. Not one of Jaemin's, as he often gifted her books since they both shared same reading passion. "Not yet at least. I want to finish this book about cursed children of clans." 

Jaemin halted, staring at the book. Cursed children of clans. _Bloodless_. "Do you know anything about them?" He carefully asked.

"Not much yet, hence I am reading this book. But it is really interesting. They are called outsiders for being kicked out of their packs and cursed for sleeping around with same gender, since it's forbidden and even sentenced with death in some packs."

Jaemin knew. Another reason Donghyuck and Mark were hiding their long years of relationship because they both were alphas. If this was to be heard, they would lose everything but they didn't seem to be able to let go of each other. He wondered if it was the case with Bloodless, if he loved another alpha and lost his pack for it. That would he saddening, Jaemin wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy. Being hated, abandoned and even tortured for who you loved was such a disheartening thing. Not many people could handle it.

"It sounds horrible," he murmured. "Anyone is allowed to love anyone."

She nodded sadly. "Yeah. You can fight everyone to stand your ground but after a while, it is tiring to fight for your rights."

Jaemin stood in the nursery until dinner time, examined a woman who said she was having nausea and decided she was pregnant. She didn't seem excited at news and asked if they could abort the baby, to which he nodded but needed to do some more tests so he wouldn't put her life in risk. For dinner, Rasha came to escort him to home. Waving at Lady Taehee and sleepy children, he left with Rasha and walked towards the big mansion.

"I know the Bloodless," she said, causing Jaemin to halt and look at her weirdly. She stopped, facing him, puffing her cheeks nervously. "If I'm not mistaken, he is from Lee Clan, Mark's younger cousin. I don't know the reason he was cursed but I could remember those features everywhere, no matter the amount of darkness fell upon his face. He is Lee Jeno."

"Uh," Jaemin let out, trying to remember a Lee Jeno but his memory was empty. He never heard of him before. "Being exiled from one of the biggest clans must be a difficult thing."

"He seemed fine. Everybody knows Lees are fucking dishonorable bastards."

Jaemin shouldered her playfully as they continued walking, Bloodless invading his mind. Was he really Lee Jeno? If he was exiled, cursed and forced to be a mercenary inside Na borders, he must have fucked the head alpha to face such consequences. At dinner, everyone was present, his mother sitting alone at the edge of table as Head Alpha. They all sat down with her command and dinner while chit-chatting began. Since Jaemin ate his meal for today, he just picked at his food and talked with Chaeyoung who told him about her friend Jisoo's newborn pups. Jaemin knew the pups because he was Jisoo's surgeon as she gave birth. He knew those little bastards covered in blood and wetness.

After dinner ended, his mother cleared her throat and looked at their pack members as maids picked up the plates. 

"My big, beautiful family, as you know Jaemin has found himself an alpha merchant and wants to marry him when he comes back," she said. Everyone looked at Jaemin, who stood unfazed under attention but mentally cursed at all of them, especially Donghyuck who grinned at him with an evil look. "I plan to arrange Donghyuck and Chaeyoung's wedding along with Jaemin and Dejun's."

Jaemin watched how rapidly Hyuck's grin vanished and a dangerous look covered his face, same for Chaeyoung, who rubbed her face tiredly. They were both forced to get engaged when they didn't love each other and Jaemin genuinely felt bad for them. His cousin had a lover he couldn't have unless he was brave enough to erase his entire being, and Chaeyoung, their close friend since childhood had no interest in men. Her girlfriend abandoned her when she learned about engagement and never came back.

"However you order, Alpha," Jaemin's uncle, one of Donghyuck's fathers said. He glared at his father but Jaemin wasn't sure what he expected. Nobody could go against the command of Head Alpha. His mother looked satisfied with herself as she smiled and dismissed them. Jaemin stayed behind to talk to her shortly, which was appreciated by his mother as understood from the look on her face.

"I have found myself a trustworthy guard, mother. You shouldn't worry any further," he said. 

"Alright then. It's an alpha, right? Only an alpha can protect you best way."

Jaemin suppressed an eye roll and just gave a little nod. Whatever she wanted. _I can't overstep the limit she lets me._ That night, he spent hours with his friends, drinking, chatting, playing games. Jisung was absent because he lately presented as an alpha and was going through his rut. Chenle was whining about the absence of his best friend, as always but they paid him no mind. After their night ended, Jaemin found himself alone in his cold bed and slept for hours. The silhouette by the valley was still here when he dreamed, but lines of his figure was much more prominent.

In the morning, it was Rasha waking him up saying that Bloodless arrived and was waiting for him outside. Jaemin ran to his balcony and looked down, seeing Bloodless lean against a pillar and graze a blade across his lips. He sensed Jaemin's smell and looked up, locking eyes with intensity that made him squeeze his hands around the marble. This boy was a problem, a giant, enormous one but it had been so long since he got involved with something dangerous, so he accepted everything right away. Slowly walking into his room, he washed his face, put on a satin dress and did his hair. Rasha was watching him, understanding his actions. 

"You are such a menace, Na Jaemin," she said, shaking her head and laughing loudly after he applied some make up as well. He shrugged and decided to loose the strap off his shoulder, revealing his sharp collarbones and smooth skin.

"Escort him to back ballroom," he said, watching her leave and checking himself again in the mirror. He looked amazing, it put a smile on his face. Downstairs, everyone stared at him with shock and fascination as he passed by. It wasn't like he often got all dolled up, it was very rare actually and since dresses weren't quite comfortable, he didn't even wear them. This time was different, though. At the back ballroom, Sooyoung and Chenle were standing by the door and peeking inside. Jaemin quietly came behind them and grabbed their napes, pulling them away.

"No eavesdropping," he warned, stepping in and slamming the door on them. Smell of Bloodless hit him right there.

He smelled strong, yet too sweet for an alpha. Something bitter and lingering pain. Scents were a reflection of their soul and Bloodless' scent was interesting.

He was manspreading, strong arms stretched over the sofa, golden eyes raking up and down Jaemin's figure. His cursed eyes followed Jaemin as he walked, sitting across Bloodless and crossing his legs gently. Jaemin let him do a very long once-over, then finally they looked at each other in the eye.

"Is there a reason I'm the special person receiving this look?" He asked, thinking too high of himself. Jaemin just smiled dangerously, a little romantic and lovely on his pretty face.

"This is how I do dress at home, you couldn't expect me walk into that tavern looking like this, right?"

"You can if you want. I am your personal guard now," Bloodless said, spreading his legs even wider and Jaemin tried so hard to not stare between his legs. This boy really took all of Jaemin's attention and interest, especially after Rasha's claim of him being a Lee. 

"Pour wine for us," he said, gesturing the table at the side. Bloodless tilted his head and raised a questioning brow. He was no obedient, nor would bend to anyone. Jaemin could already feel all the trouble he was about to bring.

"I'm not your servant, just a guard."

Jaemin sighed and stood up, walking up to the table and pulling forward two goblets to pour warm wine. Taking the goblets carefully, he turned around but was startled by Bloodless who stared him down. He grabbed one of cups and drank up whole wine in one go, then leaned closer to get the entire wine bottle. He swung it before Jaemin's eyes, blue of his eyes way more visible from this close up. He might be cursed but they couldn't take anything from their beauty, even added more.

"A cup does me no favour at all," he said and turned around, walking back to sofa and sitting as if he owned the place. Irritated by his actions but not showing, Jaemin followed and sat right next to him, causing Bloodless to sigh. "You are like a paradox."

"It's just been two days," Jaemin reminded but he felt the same. He was so mysterious to him. "What's your real name? Calling you Bloodless will sound weird."

His face hardened, brows tight and pinched together. "My name is Bloodless," he said, drinking his wine. "You won't get another word out of me."

"I have never seen gold eyes before," Jaemin said, closely watching his reactions because nothing could escape his eye. He would learn the truth about him sooner or later. "Is it your mother's heritage?"

Bloodless' jaw twitched just for a second but it was there, Jaemin had already seen it. His smell sharpened and wafted Jaemin's senses, clearly it was a sensitive topic for him. "Where will I stay?" Bloodless asked, continuing conversation as if nothing was wrong but Jaemin knew something was.

"Do you prefer staying alone or wouldn't you mind sharing a room?" 

"As long roommate is an alpha, I am alright sharing a room," Bloodless said. Jaemin was actually surprised at that because alphas didn't like staying with other alphas because they were alphas. Territorial and annoying. He frowned. What was his purpose? 

"What will you do for your ruts?" Jaemin asked, but Bloodless didn't answer as if he didn't hear such a question. The way he avoided the question and didn't mind sharing a room with an alpha made something suspicious pool in his stomach. There were so many things to unravel about this man. "If you aren't answering my questions, then I'm skipping your own comfort and jump into mine. First rule, don't tell me what to do, just follow me. Second, you will be near me pre-heat and after heat so try to control yourself. Third, you won't hitch on me, not to my mother, brother or other relatives. If you do, you're out."

"You are too bossy," was what he said. "Anything is fine for me, I will just protect you in the end."

"Then it is time to meet my friends, you should get along with them because they are always by my side," Jaemin said, getting up but Bloodless stopped him with a question.

"What will I do when you are in nursery?"

"So you know where I work," Jaemin said, raising a brow to which Bloodless seemed unfazed. He didn't feel ashamed that he did some research on Jaemin, omega son of Head Alpha. "You will be with me here, what else? Another person in nursery can also be helpful."

"I don't touch bloody people," Bloodless said and the irony made Jaemin smirk. He left him there and opened the door, letting his friends who had been eavesdropping fall and topple each other like a bunch of losers. He shot a cold look. 

"As bratty as always, you guys will never disappoint me," Jaemin hummed, watching them stand up and glance at the alpha discreetly. "This is Bloodless, he shall be my personal guard from now on. Get accustomed to him same way you do with everyone else."

Though, his friends didn't move towards Bloodless and just settled on the sofa. While Joohyun, Chenle and Sooyoung were busy scanning Bloodless, Rasha and Renjun came in as well and greeted the alpha with little nods, which was returned immediately. Sooyoung and Chenle gasped with shock because they probably thought Bloodless murdered whoever stared towards his direction. Embarrassing, truly.

"Is it arranged?" Renjun asked.

"Since he is here," Jaemin responded, looking at Bloodless over his shoulder and catching his intense gaze. They stared at each other for a while before Jaehyun and Jungwoo busted them, cutting off the tension in air which was instantly noticed by his alpha brother. He narrowed his eyes at Bloodless and tightened his hand around Jungwoo's. 

"Jaemin, is it your guard?"

Jaemin felt the need to come in his defense. It was his guard in the question, wasn't it? "Yeah. Is there a problem?" 

"Why are his eyes like that?" Jungwoo asked, sly eyes scanning Bloodless. Tired of lies, Jaehyun slammed the door and glared at Bloodless with red eyes now. Tension caused Jaemin to take a step forward and get in between his brother and guard, who was still unfazed by alpha's pheromones. Even Rasha had grown wild and bared teeth at Jaehyun's show of power.

"He is cursed, that's why his eyes are like that."

"Stop it, brother!" Jaemin pushed him away, standing his ground against his strong, powerful alpha brother. "It is not our business if he's a cursed or not. He belongs to no pack and he is my guard now, he is mine. You can't treat him like this."

"Are you dumb, Jaemin? Those cursed children have betrayed their pack. What makes you think he will stay loyal to you?"

Jaemin frowned. _Nobody betrayed anyone. Your strict rules pushed people to abandon their homes and leave them scarred_ , he wanted to say but he knew better. And if Bloodless could stay composed and calm, so could he. "I don't care what he's done before. He is mine now. I will take no complaints about my very own decision."

Jaehyun's nostrils flared up as he stared him down. "Jaemin-"

"Baby, I think he's right," Jungwoo came for his help, stroking his alpha's arm and revealing his smell to soothe him down. It worked almost like magic, unraveling the raged alpha like ice unfreezing. He exchanged a look with his omega and took a deep breath, grimacing when he smelled Bloodless' spicy scent.

"I will keep an eye on you," he threatened.

"Make it both eyes and you will still remain clueless." Jaemin shot Bloodless a glare when he talked so highly of himself Jaehyun got angry again but Jungwoo was already dragging him away with rushed steps.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jaemin walked on Bloodless, who stomped a heavy foot. "He is Head Alpha's heir, if you have a death wish continue this game but don't drag me into this."

"You shouldn't worry, it's my job to protect you," he clearly mocked but there was no sign of merry on his face. "Show me my room so I can settle down."

Jaemin narrowed his eyes and turned to Rasha. "He'll be your roommate." She scoffed and opened her mouth to say no but he gestured her to keep it quiet. After Rasha, reluctantly, took Bloodless to his room, Jaemin tugged at his hair and hissed what he'd been holding inside. Was he doing something wrong by letting a cursed child into his home? He didn't judge Bloodless for being cursed but keeping him here could be something he couldn't afford and Jaemin was scared of confronting his mother. Why was he even trying? He didn't have a lover. He couldn't find himself someone to marry and in the end, his mother would force him to marry whoever she chose. This was not the life Jaemin wanted. He didn't want to live his sister's fates, he wanted to be more than an omega, someone's husband. 

His life couldn't be so shallow. 

"Jaemin, are you okay?" He turned to his friends, who snaked around him and looked at him with pitiful eyes. He stared at his reflection from those eyes, face defeated, eyes conflicted and wondered how he, of all people, could end up in this situation. He was the smartest person in the whole island, and a little defeat didn't mean he lost the big war. If his family would lash out on him for bringing a cursed, it meant they didn't care for him even a little. 

He stood up and made himself presentable again, walking out of the room and going upstairs to see what they were doing. Servants were bringing stuff for Bloodless, placing it on the other side of room. He felt Jaemin's presence and looked at him, golden eyes were darkened and overshadowed but he didn't lose a piece of his composure.

"We will leave after breakfast, you can rest until then," Jaemin said, leaving without another word, quickly followed by Rasha who knew better than whining about sharing a room with an alpha. A cursed alpha, on top of everything.

"Are you angry at your brother?" She asked as he began stripping and changed into comfortable clothes suited for nursery. He tied the laces of his slouchy pants and told Rasha to handle the back of his crop top. Since it was spring, he took pleasure in wearing lesser clothes in the nursery as he continuously ran back and forth inside house with emergency.

"No," he said. "He's right on his own but I won't back off. Bloodless will stay here."

She nodded. "I hope you're doing the right thing, Jaem."

After washing his hands clean and putting on his shoes, he went downstairs to join his family in breakfast. This time, few people were lacking but unfortunately Donghyuck wasn't one of them. When he flashed him a dirty smirk, Jaemin stomped his foot discreetly under the table, a way of releasing his emotions when he was too blank in the face. Better than showing others how he really felt, he had mastered being blank and aloof and cruel if necessary. Donghyuck definitely deserved cruelty.

"I saw you in morning, Jaemin. Who were you so pretty for?"

"Don't ask such personal questions, Donghyuck," Chaeyoung said, again ruining his fun and liking it as the alpha rolled his eyes with annoyance. 

"He is my cousin, I am not invading his privacy, do I?"

"Most of time," was Jaemin's answer, watching Hyuck roll his tongue inside his mouth. They had a staring contest until Head Alpha came and breakfast began. Jaemin ate until he was full and excused himself, going to his room where Bloodless was awaiting, settled on his couch. 

"What are you doing? If mother smells an alpha was in my room, she would kill me," he said coldly, gesturing him to get up but Bloodless kept manspreading.

"You are not their doll, they can't interfere your life."

"You are not as smart as you think you're. Get out now, I'll come quickly."

Bloodless leaned forward, elbows landing on his knees as he scratched at his jaw where slight beard was growing. "How old are you?" He asked, as if it was fucking important. Jaemin shot him an exasperated look.

"Twenty, now shut up and leave."

Bloodless headed towards the door but halted before leaving. He turned around and shot a considering look at Jaemin, and if he didn't know they were around the same age he'd mistake Bloodless for having lived centuries. "You are too young to let the world break you. If your family loved you, they wouldn't do that to you."

Jaemin scowled after his departure, staring at empty wall because he hit the right spot. If his family loved and cared for him above his maidenhead, they wouldn't care whom he slept with, if he lost virginity. They were basically controlling his entire life. Fiddling with his fingers, Jaemin thought about Bloodless. Whether he was Lee Jeno or not, he was still cursed, disowned by his family and exiled out of his pack for loving another alpha. _If they loved you, they wouldn't do that to you_. Bloodless genuinely knew what he was saying.

He looked at himself in the mirror and wiped his teary eyes, not letting anybody see him vulnerable and weak. An omega could be all of these but he was Jaemin above everything and Jaemin was aloof, smart and controlled. He made a name himself for being the severe, cold son of Head Alpha, too ruthless and brilliant enough to be an alpha. If he lost this, he'd just be another omega. Jaemin hated being ordinary, there was nothing exciting about being ordinary and no good came from it.

Bloodless was waiting him in front of big entrance, following him as Jaemin passed by and walked to the nursery. The first day with Bloodless as his guard was strange but calm. He sat in a corner in and read books, all while keeping an eye on Jaemin in case any danger. Lady Taehee greeted him sincerely and her eyes narrowed to get a better look at his face, realization dawning on her face as she saw a cursed kid with her bare eyes.

"Look at this coincidence," she hummed, sending him a pointed look. "What is why you have seemed immersed in the topic last night?"

"Of course not. I was looking for a guard and he happened to be a mercenary who is cursed," Jaemin explained. "I doubt that anybody purposely searches for him."

"He can read too," she continued. "I thought all mercenaries were ignorant assholes."

Jaemin nodded and went to check the children who seemed to get better, their breathing was turning normal and heat had decreased as well. He lit up incenses for them to inhale and open up their lungs as he prepared a medicine for them, made of ginger, valyrian and green dragon. After making sure children were fed nicely and took their medicine, he went upstairs to bring more stuffed ingredients. Once in a week and more times if there were many ill and injured, he would go alone to the forest and pick flowers and plants for medicine and potions. He was happy being a physician, he really was. He just hoped he could do more in new areas.

"Jaemin, ask your guard if he wants hibiscus tea," Lady Taehee said when he came downstairs, Bloodless still perched on the same spot and too focused on the book Jaemin suspected he was sleeping or something. He approached the mercenary and poked at his ankle with his shoe, nudging him until his legs fell down from the marble. Golden eyes looked up from the book he was reading, questioning why he was intervened so rudely.

"Would you drink hibiscus tea?" Jaemin asked, tilting his head.

"It sounds disgusting, no."

Jaemin shrugged and turned around, a man coming inside the nursery at the same time. He was stumbling and his knee was bleeding, Jaemin forgot about his tea and helped the man lay on a bed. Lady Taehee came to check the man. He was attacked by a deer and his leg got injuried, which Jaemin interpreted as _I was hunting the deer and it assaulted me out of fear._

"It is nothing serious, milord. You will be okay," his master said, going back and forth in the room to collect what she needed, all while sipping her tea carelessly. It made Jaemin smile as he held down the man tightly, or else he would move his leg and get it infected. They cleaned the injury and the salve must have itched when Lady Taehee spread it across his injury, making the man cry out and wake up sleeping children much to Jaemin's annoyance. She carefully looped the length of cotton around his leg until it was snug, and then pinned it in place to keep it from unraveling. It was well and early tended, and to calm the man Lady Taehee offered him some tea but he refused, still crying in pain.

"Deers are dangerous when they feel they are in danger. Perhaps you can stop hunting them for your own good and leave it to others," Jaemin recommended. 

As the man rested, Jaemin had drunk two cups of tea and was feeling very energetic. He could climb a mountain with bare hands and feet and nobody could stop him. Effects of those magical teas. When he discreetly tried to check on Bloodless, he met his gold eyes and got startled. Was he always watching him? Quite weird, he thought as he turned ahead and still felt that rapture gaze on his back.

"Jaemin, ask him if he wants to drink chamomile or echinacea tea tea," his master said.

"You can ask him yourself. He doesn't eat people."

She giggled in a way he was too young and coy to understand. "Oh, my beautiful boy, do you think it's the reason?"

He didn't ask what was the reason and stood up to go outside, taking some fresh air. He watched the crowd and listened to the noise of town, people everywhere, children running around. They were merry and happy living in a small place with a good Head Alpha ruling them, protecting them, feeding them. Sometimes people were satisfied with their life but Jaemin wasn't. Why would he settle for bare minimum when he could have much bigger chances in life? It was up him to shape and design his future, only if his family loosened the leash around him.

When he turned around to get inside, Bloodless was leaning the door and chewing on a quill.

"Quills aren't that heathy when you consume them raw," he said, passing by Bloodless and going inside. Children were now awake and asking for their parents, but they were all working so Jaemin tried to console them. That day ended like that, he turned back to his home after a tiring day, changed his outfit and went downstairs for dinner. Chatting with Chenle throughout the dinner, he spent some more time and avoided making eye contact with his brother who was trying to catch his gaze but he really wasn't in the mood.

"Let's go to a tavern, I need to get laid," Joohyun hummed, pulling at Rasha's hands and pouting at Jaemin. "Please Jaemin. You look bored as well."

"I'm just tired, go wherever you want. I will sleep," he said, heading to his room. He saw Rasha and Bloodless' room door was left ajar but he didn't have the heart to go check. He slammed his door and jumped in his bed, trying to doze off to a peaceful sleep that would at least ease his nerves but it didn't happen. He heard his friends leave with loud noises, laughters and shrieks and shrunk into the mattress even more. No sound from Bloodless, no life sign. Perhaps he also had gone somewhere.

When he finally slept, he saw the valley in his dream and silhouette was getting more visible as he approached the edge. But before he could reach out and grab the man, he woke up, all the time. Turning on his bed and stretching out, he wasted a little time in bed and got up only after. Much to his surprise, there was a lingering spicy sweet smell behind the door: Bloodless. He dragged himself over the door and opened it, facing the scrutinizing look of alpha who blinked at him with annoyance.

"It's almost noon, do you plan to get up?"

"Why are you perched in front of my room?" Jaemin decided to ask. 

"Your friend brought an omega girl to fuck and I had to leave," he shrugged. "They have been fucking like rabbits since morning."

"I'll get ready. Since I missed my breakfast, can you tell servants to bring me a meal?"

Jaemin stomped his foot, which shifted alpha's gaze down to his bare legs. Without saying anything, he looked up and nodded, turning around to leave. Jaemin licked his lips as he stared at alpha's broad back and went inside to change his outfit, a pair of comfortable pants and red top that left his shoulders bare. He tied a nice, cute veil around his throat and combed his hair barely, black fringe falling over his dark, dark eyes. Bloodless' eyes were much more beautiful than his, all the gold and magnificence with a ring of azure blue. It was a mark of shame and chagrin, and most importantly, betrayal and disloyalty. Jaemin would never judge him for that because heart never got to choose who to love.

When the servant brought his meal, Jaemin ate over his bed, all while Bloodless was sharpening a knife by his door. They were quiet and in tune, not bothering each other while one worked on something. After Jaemin felt full and pushed away the plate, Chenle came running, gasping for breath. He shrunk under Bloodless' gaze and stared at Jaemin with those shiny little eyes. It was interesting to see Chenle, witty and snarky, swallow all his charms because for the first time, he was scared of an alpha.

"Yukhei has come, Jaemin. He wants to see you."

Jaemin rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath because alphas were really, really stubborn and annoying. How it was so hard to accept an omega didn't want you and move on with your life? Considering how tall, handsome and hot Yukhei was, he wouldn't stay single for a long time but no, chasing someone who openly turned you down was more fun.

"Thank god I hired you," Jaemin said while passing by the alpha, who followed him with powerful steps. Bloodless was shorter and slimmer than Yukhei but Jaemin believed he would be the winning side. Fighting never always relied on strength and size, as he himself had once beaten his brother Jaehyun and disarmed him even though it cost him a pained spine for days. Yukhei was waiting outside, arms crossed over his chest. When he saw Bloodless and smelled his protectiveness over Jaemin, he growled and lunged forward only to be stopped by Jaemin who raised a hand.

"Don't dare attacking around in my home, Yukhei," he warned, glaring at the alpha who kept flaring up his nostrils. Those weird, cringy alpha behaviours annoyed him to no end. Jaemin hated feeling like someone's possession, and alphas who were too possessive over him made him all sick. Another reason he really appreciated Bloodless' composure, as he still didn't growl back or waft his pheromones to hover above Yukhei, another alpha. He could sense it had something to do with the fact that he was cursed and probably could no longer act like a true alpha but he still appreciated it. Alphas were just created this way, dumb and hotheaded. Nothing could fix that mistake.

"Tell him to release you, Jaemin. He is getting his dirty smell on you!" Yukhei growled. 

"You smell worse," Jaemin and Bloodless said at the same time, causing a halt and staring at each other before omega cleared his throat. "He is my guard, and even if he isn't, you have no right to get your fat nose in my business. Now, get out of my garden and hopefully town."

Yukhei inhaled, grimacing his face with alpha's smell and glaring at him. "I'm sorry if I've been rude-"

"You aren't even aware what you're doing. Get out of my home right now," Jaemin cut him off, sick of having to deal with those alphas. Since Yukhei was a really important pack member, he couldn't get him killed but perhaps pushing him off a cliff would give a month of serenity. 

As Yukhei hissed out his name, Bloodless leaned in to his ear. "I'm doing the thing."

"What thing?"

"This thing," he murmured, walking forward and capturing the taller alpha by his pelvis, turning him upside down with considerable strength that left the watchers' mouth agape. Yukhei moaned in pain from where he'd been toppled, his bottom twisted in a gross way that had Jaemin look away and stare at the broad back of Bloodless. 

"Accompany him back to his home," Jaemin told Chenle, who was dumbfounded, and walked past Yukhei who still tried to talk to him. When they were out of mansion's terrority and into the yard of town, Jaemin looked at Bloodless with a smile. "Teach me that move, he couldn't even stand after being toppled like a snowball."

"Main point is crushing the right ring of muscles and leaving him numb," Bloodless gestured at his own pelvis, where the leather outfit had also a dark sack tied, probably full of knife edges. "Or else it isn't so easy to fight such big alphas, though he clearly was untrained, at least not as good as me."

"Where have you been trained at? Mercenaries aren't simple alphas," Jaemin said, not knowing where they were walking but he didn't care. When Bloodless remained quiet with a distant look of quiet remembrance, Jaemin had to tell himself that no private questions. He wasn't uncomfortable with them. "Whatever. You are a good soldier in the end so it's enough for me."

"You don't need me to protect you." Jaemin looked at Bloodless, cocking a brow. Golden eyes raked his face and bare shoulders just slightly. "You are not a skittish little boy. Barely any man here can openly target you and even then, you can handle them unless they decide to play dirty."

"It's alphas we're talking about. They always play dirty."

"I don't," Bloodless said and stayed quiet for the rest of time, as Jaemin headed towards the river and played with water and little fairies that flew around his hands. He loved the nature and nature loved him back, as flowers danced in his name and birds chirped for him. He knew the entirety of their territory: all the forests, gardens, rivers and underground caves like the back of his hand and it was something he wished nobody could take from him. 

As time passed with Bloodless, sometimes it was easy to forget he was an alpha. His beauty rivaled that of omegas, but his whole stance and facial expressions so blatantly belonged to an alpha. Steel in his golden eyes and resentful twist of his lovely lips, further proving that this boy had run alongside danger, lost his most precious ones and was all bare and open in stranger lands. While Jaemin was tending the ill in nursery, he was always in the same corner, reading whatever book he was into that day. He never fully read all of them, just from pages to pages until he was satisfied. He never drank Lady Taehee's teas much to her dislike because everyone in the town knew if you didn't drink her tea, you were considered an enemy.

Sometimes Jaemin would look up from whatever he was busy with and his eyes would instantly find golden orbs across the room because no matter the distance, Bloodless always kept an eye on him. It was a part of his job but sometimes it was more, when his darkened gaze travelled down Jaemin's body, took in his bare skin and soft curves. Jaemin was no dumb and could see Bloodless desired him discreetly but it was only a sexual attraction. They did not talk much but Bloodless got to learn about his everything since he was living in Jaemin's home surrounded by his friends who couldn't keep their mouth shut and embarrassed him every chance. Thankfully, he was a collected person who knew how to control his emotions or else his friends wouldn't see the face of sun again.

Bloodless quickly became his shadow, his eyes and ears always open for Jaemin to make a move so he could tag along. When omega woke up in the middle of night whilst everyone was sleeping deep and walked outside to backyard, Bloodless was just a step behind. He kept his distance when Jaemin wanted to have his own moment and just inhale fresh air, listen to crickets and feel warm breeze that stroked tall trees but he was always here, his warm breath across Jaemin's nape and swirling in his hair. He always made sure to get into his room after Jaemin, and waited outside his door when he took so much time getting ready.

Jaemin still couldn't find a way out, his mother asking about his nonexistent Dejun everyday: _when is he coming back, who are his family, what business is he doing, when is he returning, wedding, wedding and wedding._ Jaehyun and Jungwoo were happy that their time to shine and rule Na Clan as sole rulers was approaching but Chaeyoung and Donghyuck who were destined in an unwanted marriage were void of all that happiness. It was Jaemin who caused all of this and he felt bad for pushing things through a more twisted, messier path.

One day, when Lady Taehee was upstairs talking with a patient's husband, Jaemin and Bloodless were downstairs all alone. The patient was sleeping, loudly snoring and annoying both of them but there wasn't much they could do, just accepting and trying to ignore the animalistic sounds. As Jaemin studied today's patients and their symptoms, he felt the floor creak under Bloodless' heavy boots. He pulled master Taehee's chair and flopped onto it, manspreading, again, and looked at Jaemin with a determined face. That was interesting because it was rare the cursed boy showed much feelings and expressions. He chose to stay blank, just like Jaemin.

"Dejun doesn't exist, does he? He's based on a lie," he said, and caught Jaemin off guard. He dropped the ink, painting his white pants all black but he couldn't care right now as Bloodless read his soul like Jaemin was an open book for him. He didn't want to deny, as he deeply knew Bloodless wouldn't betray him. He nodded, confirming his words. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You will bring yourself more harm when they learn you're lying."

"Since when you're so caring of my wellbeing?"

"I hate seeing a young man treating his life as if it means nothing," Bloodless hissed, leaning over the table and staring in his eyes. "You can't bring back anything when you lose them. Put some value on your life before they take everything from you."

Jaemin smiled coldly, cruel and scornful. "Don't mistake me for yourself, there's nothing I can lose and nobody will hurt me."

"Do you really think that? Do your mother, brother, friends mean nothing to you?" Bloodless shook his head slightly, side of his mouth twitching. "Then leave them behind and run away so they can't force you into something you don't want. Can you do that?"

"Suddenly you are all bickering," Jaemin curtly said, closing the book and tossing it aside. The flames in his eyes reflected the golden eyes, catching up a fire neither of them could escape. "I have taken you for a man and decided not to poke my nose into your life as it is none of my business. You will either do the same or pack your bag and leave."

"You still haven't paid me," Bloodless said, making Jaemin halt because didn't Jaehyun pay him? Did he think Jaemin was joking he said he'd pay his price? He frowned at the boy.

"It's almost been a month, why didn't you inform me?" Jaemin grumbled and stood up, looking at the stain on his pants. He went upstairs to tell Lady Taehee he was leaving for today, and left the nursery after checking the patients for a last time. It was hot outside, summer flowers began to bloom and fill the town with sweet smells. They quietly marched the town and Jaemin was stopped few times by townsfolk but he waved them off and told them there was an emergency. 

"Sungchan, where is Jaehyun?" He asked young servant, following where he pointed with Bloodless, to the backyard. When the smell of anger, humiliation and shame filled his nostrils, he started to run, chasing his brother and Donghyuck's smells buried in air. The sight was obnoxious to him, making his omega yelp with fear because Jaemin hated this unnecessary show of violence by alphas and the fact that it was his dear brother Jaehyun holding down Donghyuck, their cousin, and choking him was so vile to him.

"Jaemin! Jaemin do something!" Jungwoo yelled his name, trying to pry his boyfriend off Donghyuck who was going redder each minute. Jaemin ran and held Jaehyun's hands, telling him to back off, stop harming Hyuck but alpha's eyes were red and dark. He didn't have pity for the other alpha and Jaemin just sensed the reason, making him halt and bite on his bottom lip.

"He is a disgrace to our clan!" Jaehyun hissed, not even hearing Jungwoo's painful cries and Jaemin's pleads. Donghyuck, the ever rebellious brat, had no plans of submitting to Jaehyun even in such a situation, looking into his eyes with hatred as the latter choked him down. Jaemin had never seen his brother like this. _It is because Donghyuck is in love with another alpha_ , he pitifully thought, having witnessed the raging desire to protect and stand by his love until his last breath in Donghyuck's red eyes. _This is what he's being punished for._

"Stop it!" Jaemin screamed, slapping his brother roughly. Everything came to a halt for a second, Jaehyun's hands loosening around Donghyuck's throat, Jungwoo's dry sobs, and shielding, strong presence of Bloodless just behind him. When Jaehyun, taken over by his inner alpha, bared his teeth and raised a hand, it was Bloodless who stopped him. His arm reached over Jaemin's shoulder and grabbed Jaehyun's hand in the air, then punched him hard and sent him flying back all of a sudden.

Jaemin and Jungwoo pulled Donghyuck in a corner immediately, watching him cough and choke on his saliva. After Jungwoo made sure he was alright, he ran to his lover, where he was impaled on grounf whilst Bloodless stood behind to watch how everything would unravel. Jaemin called him for help, escaping his intense gaze as they straightened up Donghyuck. Cupping his cousin's face with concern, Jaemin whispered sweet, calming words but the latter was way past this.

"No matter how hard your hands get, it will never make me unlove the man I've been together for five years," Donghyuck hissed, blood dripping from his lip. They heard Jaehyun growl, barely held back by Jungwoo. "Go tell your mother, my fathers, everyone in the town. I am ready to abandon all of you and finally become one with my _alpha_."

"Donghyuck!" Jaehyun yelled, shaking the branches, and Jaemin wanted to close his ears, to go deaf so he wouldn't hear it. So Bloodless wouldn't hear these, whose face had ceased with hatred and pain, the most defenseless Jaemin ever saw him. Being reminded of his past like that hurt him beyond redemption. "You will never see him again, do you hear me? You will never ever say his name again or else I will murder him, I swear to god, I will do it if you don't collect your mind and give up on this madness."

"Jaehyun!" Jaemin gasped, rendered speechless by how vile his sweet and gentle brother sounded. Was it how all people were when something they didn't approve happened? This wasn't a normal reaction.

Donghyuck growled from the back of his throat. "Try doing so, we'll see who dies first," he spat ruefully.

"Do you see this beast? You will be just like him!" Jaehyun pointed at Bloodless, who was now seething with silent fury. "Is that what you want to happen to you?"

"Shut up!" Jaemin yelled, his voice splitting the forest and probably the town. It wouldn't take long before everybody arrived, he needed to fix this problem as soon as possible. Standing up with anger, he walked up to his brother and grabbed his arm tightly. He wasn't fazed by his alpha pheromones, they wouldn't get under Jaemin's thick shell of years of devotion and hardwork. He wouldn't submit to any alpha, not even his own brother.

"If you tell this anyone, anyone, you will never see my face again, do you understand me? I will take care of Donghyuck but if you ever hurt him again, I won't hesitate to snap back." He looked at Jungwoo who had been shocked and overwhelmed, and Jaemin knew he wouldn't tell anyone either but felt the need to warn him as well. "It will stay a secret between us, just four of us. Is it understood?"

"Jaemin, you don't know what you're doing," his brother inhaled sharply. "He is sleeping with another alpha-"

"I said shut up!" Jaemin's silenced him, scanning around with wary eyes. "Shut up and stay out of this or you cause a damage you cannot fix later."

"Fuck! Are you all sick?" Jaehyun yelled, tugging at his hair, eyes crazed. "He has an omega fiance to marry, doesn't he even have a little respect and love for her?"

"It's not how you think it is, as I told you, stay out of this and trust me," Jaemin hissed, feeling the crowd flooding the forest to check on them. "Please. When have I ever let you down? I won't right now, either."

Jaehyun didn't give away anything when Head Alpha came with rest of family, and Jaemin lied about the alphas having fought over some disagreement, which wasn't very scarce for alphas. They seemed to believe because it was pretty normal. Chaeyoung and Jisung took Donghyuck to nursery, where Jaemin promised he'd arrive soon. After everybody left and only main family plus Bloodless remained, their mother studied them with smart eyes, seeing beneath the lies that they made up.

"Something is happening and I'm not informed," she said, purposely talking slow and looking them straight in the eye to cause more uneasiness. Jaemin saw Jaehyun cast him a curt look for being scolded by their mother but he ignored it. "I hope my sons won't do anything stupid that is looked upon by the pack. Family before everything, future of pack over family, remember our words. If you betray us, I won't forgive neither of you." She looked at Jaemin and dismissed him, her eyes lingering on Bloodless for a small moment but sharp enough to get him taut. His mother never faced Bloodless in person directly, it was the first time and she obviously knew something was wrong with him.

"You are dismissed too," she said with a grimace, sending Jaemin a look that promised a future talk about why he was hanging out with a cursed alpja but he was safe for now. Jaemin rushed to the nursery where Donghyuck's fathers, Doyoung and Johnny, were trying to hug and kiss their son but he kept pushing them away.

"Please don't crowd all over him," Jaemin said, gently leading them to another empty bed to sit while master Taehee examined Donghyuck's injuries.

"If there's any medicine left, bring some for now. He is having trouble breathing," she said, after forcing his mouth open up and check his throat much to alpha's distaste as he grimaced and looked away with fire in his eyes. Jaemin always got clumsy when he was nervous, so it wasn't a suprise that he didn't even manage to open a small jar. Bloodless arrived for help and took the jar from his hands, opening with a small gesture and dripping salve onto warm cotton Jaemin held out. They wrapped it around Donghyuck's neck, where it was painted crimson with hand prints and Jaemin huffed oit angrily, lips pressed in a tight line. How could Jaehyun do this to Donghyuck? He was of their blood, and as alpha, they'd been even closer.

"You'll be better after drinking this potion," Lady Taehee said while Jaemin was cleaning Hyuck's split lip, feeling him twitch with pain under his touch as he grazed the salve across the wound.

"Don't force your mouth too much so the wound won't split again," Jaemin said, sending him a warning look when he saw him attempting to talk. "It's not time to be a smart mouth, Donghyuck. Rest and heal quickly."

Doyoung was crying so hard Johnny decided to take him home after ruffling their son's hair and leaving four of them alone in the nursery. Bloodless had sprawled on a chair, watching Jaemin walk back and forth with careful gold eyes and it was annoying as fuck. Master Taehee decided it was her sleeping hour, a poor excuse to leave them alone since she was too smart to not notice the underlying tension. After she left, Donghyuck leaned back with a curse. They were finally alone.

"How did he learn?" Jaemin asked, sitting at the edge of bed and watching his cousin wet his lips. He shot him a smug look but there was nothing entertaining, Jaemin's face didn't even twitch as Hyuck scowled back.

"He found the letter I wrote to Mark, your brother is one huge little bitch," he spat scornfully, too much venom dripping from his voice and forcing his injury. "He will give away the secret sooner or later. I should do something before he ruins everything."

"There's no going back from this, and you can't have your old life once everything is revealed," Jaemin said, knowing that those words also applied to him. "But I will support you no matter the consequences."

Then something happened. Just a for a second, Donghyuck looked to the side and Bloodless nodded at him every so obliviously, but Jaemin noticed. He would always notice. Acting like he didn't, though, he turned away and cleared his throat to regain Hyuck's attention. Dark eyes looked at him.

"I thought you'd be the first one to crush me," he said, his voice snarky and full of bitterness it surprised Jaemin. Why would he think that? He must have showed his confusion, pushing Donghyuck to continue talking further. "You were always the best of us: the smartest, the prettiest, the strongest. Head Alpha let you travel the whole island and study at Citadel when she barely let us out of the town. You got to do everything we were punished of doing. The pack respects you more than Jaehyun and other alphas because you are the precious, brilliant physician of Na Clan."

Jaemin blinked with surprise. He really didn't expect such an outburst. When he listened from an oppressed side, it really sounded like Jaemin had the best time of his life but how could he say that he lived all of these just to be married off and stripped off his abilities? Donghyuck of all people should know how omegas, even clan royalties, were treated after marriage. Most of omegas were forced to stay at home and serve their alpha, dropping their job and becoming a full-time servant. They were paid dust as humans and treated like child-bearers. Jaemin's biggest fear was losing what he earned hard: his position. Being an omega, clan royalty, pack member, none of it meant shit when he couldn't continue what he chose to be: a physician, surgeon, healer. 

"Things are not always as it seems," Jaemin said timidly. "All I have ever wanted was exploring more of the world and finding myself a place in out there. Pack is nice, family is tender, but it's not what the whole world is about. There are much bigger things to discover and bask in and I don't want to lose my chance to have it all by being some alpha's breeding omega."

"Don't you have a lover? You even plan marrying him," Donghyuck said, frowning deeply. He looked confused when Jaemin shook his head, glancing at Bloodless who was listening with pure attention and concentration all focused on Jaemin. Something in his eyes pushed Jaemin to speak his truth because he really needed to spill his guts and have somebody else know it. So he told him everything, how he faked having a lover so his mother would postpone the wedding, so he could have more time to decide what to do. After he told everything, Donghyuck called him an idiot. "We really are dead, aren't we?"

Donghyuck stayed at nursery that night, accompanied by Jaemin and Bloodless who fell asleep over uncomfortable chairs and woke up feeling sore all over. While first rays of sunshine grazed his face, Jaemin stretched his limbs and groaned with pain, as if his spine had been broken in half. 

"There's drool on your chin," Bloodless said, causing him to blush and wipe his chin with the sleeve of his tunic. "It's gone."

"Shut up," Jaemin murmured, feeling embarrassed. He looked over to Donghyuck, surprised at how angelic he seemed when he was asleep. That bronze skin, ash blond hair, beautiful face adorned with slight bruises by Jaehyun. His sleeping state really had nothing alike with his personality; fierce, dedicated and snarky. Donghyuck was one in a million. Jaemin witnessed the way he stood up for himself and Mark yesterday, the way he talked so passionately about his lover and his desire to spend a lifetime with him. Jaemin felt it deep in his chest, to have somebody he would love so much with all flaws against the whole world.

He glanced at Lee Jeno, known as Bloodless, cousin of Mark Lee. His dark, raven hair, prominent face features with cursed golden eyes. He was not called bloodless because it didn't shed: it did. Jaemin saw his blood drip when he accidentally cut his hand and tried to hide it with the tip of his heavy boots. They called him bloodless because they took his everything: his lover, his family, his position, his pack and his eyes and perhaps even more. They stripped him off his humanity and left him in dullness of solitude. Jaemin learned many things about him from Rasha, who gathered information about lost Lee Jeno for him. Lee Clan destroyed everything about him but couldn't erase the rumors that grew from the chinks of shaky walls of pack.

Bloodless caught him staring, returning his gaze with more intensity as sharp eyes drank in Jaemin's face, his brows, his lips, his cheeks, until they dragged down to his neck, the scent glands. Jaemin dreamed of his cursed mouth on him, on his neck, touching and marking him from where nobody dared touching before. But that would be a disaster. Jaemin and Jeno shared the same edge of valley, one wrong move and they would fall. Perhaps they needed that.

Jaemin tried his best to avoid Bloodless' presence around him past month, ignoring his intense eyes, mouthwatering body, overall his obvious interest in omega which he didn't have any plans of hiding. He was bold but Jaemin knew what bravery cost in his pack. He couldn't surrender to the arms of alpha when they were about to trip over the edge, it would be double suicide. But just like gravity, there was something about him that drew Jaemin in. Perhaps his interesting past, mysterious antics, or the fact that he was the first modest alpha to like him without being a weirdo.

Bloodless was a fire Jaemin couldn't survive but he didn't stop himself from relishing in his flames.

After Lady Taehee and Donghyuck's parents came, Jaemin took it a sign to leave and informed his master on the way out. Bloodless was waiting for him at the door, standing beside Jaemin as they stepped into morning air and quiet town, just a bunch of birds chirping from sweet branches. That beautiful view of day didn't help hiding the malice beneath. They walked to the mansion, servant nodding at them as they opened the huge gates to reveal a noisy home. Chenle and Shotaro must have waken up and decided to awaken the whole manse altogether.

Jaemin ran into his brother in the ladder, having a stare contest before alpha's eyes shifted to Bloodless over his shoulder. His face was bruised from where he was punched, which he deserved immensely so Jaemin didn't pity his brother.

"I'll kill you if you touch me again," he threatened Bloodless.

"You were going to hit Jaemin. I'd kill you if it was necessary."

"Shut up, both of you," Jaemin said sharply. "We left this behind, it shall bury in dark and remain there untouched. Understood?"

Jaehyun didn't say anything and vanished into a room of big house, leaving Jaemin and Bloodless alone in the hall. He felt alpha poke at his waist gently, shoving him forward to walk before anybody could attempt to interrogate them. When they were in front of his room, Jaemin stilled and looked at the hard chest before him, clad in leather and harness.

"Thank you for yesterday," he said, looking up and meeting golden eyes that never failed to make him shiver sensually. Bloodless was far too mesmerising. "You are more than a guard to me, like a confidant."

"You can just say friend," Bloodless said, leaning in closer and brushing a strand of hair off his face. With the touch of his hand, Jaemin almost felt himself surrender and trip over the edge but he was chained to the ground, he wouldn't go down easily.

"Do you think we are that intimate?"

Bloodless shrugged, flexing his hand once he lowered it from Jaemin's face. "There's definitely something," he said, meaning more than he intended and Jaemin sighed, stepping into his room and slamming the door on his face. He washed himself and changed into casual clothes, rubbing relieving potion on his skin. He decided to share some with Bloodless too, since alpha also suffered from uncomfortable chairs last night. He was inside the shared room in a second, before the alpha could even notice he left the room.

He wasn't sure if he liked the view he witnessed.

Jaemin never saw Bloodless naked, nor wearing revealing clothes even under the scorching sun. He also preferred tight leather outfits that Jaemin was wondering how he could even move in. Perhaps his disfigured back was the reason he avoided such clothes. Raised welts and strafe marks crisscrossed his back. The marks extended from his waistline to his shoulders, calling to mind the viciousness and power with which he had been beaten. It was a hideous constellation of scars: visual proof of the brutality of pack.

As a very rare happening, he felt his eyes get teary at the sight because what did he even do to deserve this? Loving another alpha shouldn't be the reason he had been through hell and was left all alone without a pack, becoming a mercenary to survive. Bloodless owed Lees nothing but they owed him a whole new life.

"Staring," he stated as he slipped on a tunic, covering his back and looking at Jaemin over a shoulder. His face was weirdly hard now, probably angered that Jaemin just saw what he'd been hiding away for so long.

"I brought salve for your sore limbs," Jaemin said, blinking away his tears and looking at the floor. He threw the tube somewhere and heard a thud sound, immediately turning around to leave but before he could, Bloodless' hand grabbed his wrist and slammed his back against the door slowly. They were so close, inhaling each other and suffocating in crushing smells. Fervent rivers flooded between them as their eyes locked, unable to look somewhere else.

"Your heart is pounding too fast," Bloodless said, putting a hand on Jaemin's chest and feeling his rough heartbeats. "You aren't scared of me," he stated, having smelled Jaemin's pheromones and nothing close to fear was present. Jaemin knew this, he never feared Bloodless even when they first met. 

"Don't you think you're way too tame to scare someone like me?" He used his viper tongue again, and it brought him some wonders. He learned that when Bloodless smiled, his eyes were first to beam as they turned into cute crescents. Moon eyes, moon child, moon boy. Jaemin remembered the valley, the moon in the sky, silhouette by the edge. Familiar calloused hands and gentle touch that bewared harming Jaemin.

This wasn't Bloodless, this was Lee Jeno, and Jaemin felt an amber drop onto his heart and burn him inside and out.

Jaemin didn't remember how he escaped Jeno's touch and ran to ballroom but he did it somehow. Rasha and others were here, discussing what happened yesterday. He sat with them but didn't join any of their chat, trying to take control of his wild heart and veins that erupted like huge volcanos. He must have emitted omega pheromones that his friends started sniffling and holding their breath, Jisung who was an alpha excusing himself run from suffocating smell but Rasha kept staring at him while others questioned what was happening.

"You're going into heat," she said, checking his temperature. "Fuck, get to your room. What did trigger you to go into heat this early?"

Jaemin felt himself carried upstairs, and they locked him in his room. Out of his dizzy and heat hazed mind, he recalled himself stripping, touching himself, imagining Jeno's touch on him because it had been what pushed him into early heat all of a sudden. Perhaps it was because Jaemin had never been touched by an alpha, nor desired for them but Jeno was an exception. He could let Jeno touch him from where nobody touched before, kiss him, mark him and fuck his hole and fill him with pups. He moaned his name, so desperate for his touch and presence but alpha never came. Jaemin knew he wouldn't as he wasn't in his right mind and Jeno would probably feel like taking advantage of a desperate omega boy but oh boy, if he was here... Jaemin would remind him the meaning of being an alpha.

He came countless times, fucked himself with fingers, kept rutting against his sheets but he didn't fully reach the peak of pleasure, he couldn't without an alpha. But days passed and time flew, in the end. When his raging days slowed down and he felt way more lax, he changed into a fair dress and washed his face with cold water. He'd been feeling too sweaty and sticky, perhaps a good bath would do him wonders.

When his door was knocked, his sharp nose instantly took in his mother's pheromones and grimaced slightly, but let her come inside. The steel look in her eyes gave him nightmares. _What did I do wrong whilst in heat?_

"Spread your legs," she said, folding hands before her lap. Jaemin raised a questioning brow. She repeated and he frowned this time.

"What do you mean? Can you please get out of my room, mother?"

"I will check if you are still virgin or not. If an alpha triggered your heat, then you must have done something with him," she narrowed her lethal eyes, leaving him in shock. How could she even think about it? "You have an alpha waiting to marry you, Jaemin. If you lost your maidenhead to a stranger, then not even gods can save you from me."

"I didn't do anything," he hissed, feeling so humiliated and insulted and shamed. He didn't do anything wrong and even if he did, it was nobody's business. "But I wish I did so I could see that despairing look on your face."

Her eyes flashed red but Jaemin wasn't scared, he never submitted to other alphas before, he wouldn't do that to his mother today. "What are you even saying, Jaemin? Do you want me to lock you in this room until Dejun comes back and claims you? You will never see the face of that nursery and your hag master again."

Jaemin gritted his teeth, wanting to say more, scream at her face but it wasn't the time. He still didn't reach that high and he could barely survive down below. Dejun didn't exist. He'd never came and marry Jaemin, it was a lie. But he still had the chance to save himself. Jaehyun almost murdered Donghyuck upon learning he was in love with an alpha. Jaemin witnessed pure disgust in his sweet brother's eyes. They looked at the sun for too long Jaemin had forgotten they had a dark side but he was reminded of their stance so brutally he wouldn't dare forget again.

"You are a smart boy, Jaemin, you know what I mean. I will be gone for a business trip this week, do not leave your room before your heat ends and when I come back, that cursed alpha will be gone."

Jaemin gulped roughly. "He has no harm to you."

"I want no deformed wolves in my territory, even though they are alphas," she cut in sharply, in a voice that told she already made up her mind and just wanted him to know. "Everytime I see his ugly eyes, I'm filled with hatred. He is such a pathetic creature it makes me despise him."

Jaemin wordlessly watched her leave and threw a pillow at door, screaming into the sheets. He was so tired of fighting battles with no winning for him at the end or walking the bloody paths that didn't reach anywhere. He dozed off with quiet tears, weeping across his sheets as he absentmindedly heard his mother and her troop leave the mansion. At night, he woke up to a silent town and decided to sit on the balcony. Warm breeze stroked his face gently, washing him back to sanity as he closed his eyes and basked in something other than heat. He leaned against the marble, watching the silver moon, clear sky and lonely streets of his town except for guards that patrolled for dangers.

When he looked around, his eyes widened upon seeing Jeno sitting over the marble, chest rising up and down as if he just climbed up. Of course he did. Jaemin rushed to his side and looked at him with surprise and confusion. 

"I hope there's an explanation for this," he said, cocking a brow. 

"Your mother has distressed you," Jeno said slowly, as if not wanting to hurt Jaemin furthermore. When silver moonlight hit his golden orbs, it was the most beautiful sight in the world, such combination you couldn't witness everywhere. "I back my words from before. You deserve better than this."

"How do you know?"

"I have watched you closely since we met, I am your guard, forgot already?"

Jaemin's eyes got cloudy. His mother also had a plan to ruin it. "Tell me who you really are, Bloodless."

Jeno sighed, looking to the side as his hands squeezed around the marble. "You know who I am. Rasha did her interrogation pretty well but not so secretly. Why didn't you reveal my identity?"

"You know I'm not such a person." They remained silent for a moment as breeze brought them closer and closer until Jeno hopped down, cradled Jaemin's face with gentle hands and let the songs of fairies do the rest. If volcanos erupted when his heat arrived, the earth exploded when Jeno kissed him, slotting their lips in a messy, hungry kiss because they'd been desiring each other for a long time. Jaemin latched their bodies together, rubbing against Jeno as the kiss deepened, alpha's tongue forcing his lips to open up and lick a wide stripe. If he wasn't held so tightly, Jaemin would literally fall because he was over the moon with ecstasy. 

"Tell me everything about yourself," Jaemin whispered, feeling Jeno's lips graze his cheeks, down to his neck and mouthing at his scent glands with such fervour that had his bare toes curl with pleasure. He carefully touched Jeno's back, feeling the heavy scars through his tunic and suppressed a shiver. "I want to know everything about you."

Jeno kneaded at his hips, not completely cupping his ass which Jaemin found kind of cute and sweet. He wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck and rose on his tiptoes, kissing him full on the mouth, licking his saliva and spit because it tasted amazing, Jeno tasted amazing. He brushed a leg against Jeno's pants, desperate for more touch, less space and a good alpha knot that would leave him full for days after his heat. He wanted to devour that virginity and throw it in his mother's face. Damn her weird obsession about his own body. 

"Can I?" Jeno asked before gripping his ass tightly underneath the dress, cupping his slick cheeks with his big hands. Jaemin sobbed into his shoulder, feeling his heat return with full force because finally there was an alpha in his arms. 

"Fuck me here, against the town where everyone will witness what their precious omega is doing," Jaemin ordered into Jeno's ear, causing alpha to growl and hold him up like a ragdoll. When he put Jaemin over the marble, he shuddered with cold surface under his bare bottom and wrapped his legs around Jeno to pull him closer. He screamed when his neglected cock brushed against the rough pattern of Jeno's pants, sobbing out his frustration and bucking his hips for more because it felt so good. 

"You'll aggravate your skin," Jeno said, softly massaging Jaemin's crotch as if he didn't have him all open and spread over cold marble across the horizon.

"Then take it off and fuck me," Jaemin whined, slick shamelessly gushing out and staining alpha's leather pants. Jeno leaned in and kissed Jaemin's revealed skin, caressing his body through thin dress that was folded in his lap. He gestured Jaemin to raise his arms and took off the dress, dropping it down. Jaemin stayed completely naked in night but he didn't care when Jeno's warmth engulfed his body in a tight, close embrace. 

It all felt like centuries as he kissed Jaemin's torso, playing with his rosy buds that were too sensitive due to heat that he got a hard smack on the head. Golden eyed alpha looked at him through long lashes, promising he would give Jaemin what he wanted the most but not here. He took Jaemin in his lap, which he must be quite strong to do so because they were the same height, and carried him inside, his heat rendered room and Jeno took in the smell like a wild animal. It made Jaemin blush as he buried his back deeper into mattress, catching him by his hips and pulling him down in a wet kiss. They both fought for dominance and leading, and nobody won as they were equally in need of each other.

Jaemin didn't love this boy, but he thought he could.

Jeno was easy to love, especially when he was agile and smooth like this, dropping between Jaemin's legs and sucking on his soft thighs, a hand stroking his hard cock and down his wet hole. He was so rough but so was Jaemin as he kicked his shin, sucked on his neck, dug his blunt nails onto his shoulders as Jeno's lethal face was lost between his thighs and his mouth began working on his hole to work him up. Jaemin never felt such pleasure in his life, fireworks kept blowing all around him as watercolors painted both of them vivid. Jeno's mouth, Jeno's hand, Jeno's touch, Jeno and Jeno. His name rolled perfectly from Jaemin's lips, better than Bloodless because he was more than what they gave him. More than what they took from him.

Jaemin was finally in peace when Jeno's cock entered him, milking the last of his heat with an alpha who took amazing care of him. Jeno's big girth felt amazing inside of him, sucking him in deeply with desperation as they fell into each other's arms with gasps and moans. Jaemin hugged Jeno's shoulders, fingertips grazing his back scars as alpha started thrusting in and out him with fast and ecstatic draws. With his back roughly pressing into the mattress, the bed creaking with fervour thrusts of alpha, his slick wetting around the cock that pushed him to peak of delirium, it was dirty and rough enough to make Jaemin cry as he bit on muscular shoulders to muffle his sobs, only causing Jeno to fuck him harder and faster.

It was rough when he fucked Jaemin, but sweetest when they kissed. His moans filled into alpha's warm cave, feeling himself cum harshly, body quivering like he was struck with ice. It wasn't the last time he came that night, countless times until morning as they fucked against the dawn, sunrise and daylight. Jaemin knew he did something he couldn't run from and had to confront its consequences, but it did feel so good, no other alpha could know him so good as Jeno did. It reminded him pitifully that it was his guard that had been watching over him for a month, he knew everything about Jaemin, everything he didn't know and wasn't aware of. 

Jaemin wanted to know his everything too, only if Jeno was fine with sharing his past. Maybe then clouds would disperse and the damned rain would end behind his eyes and the sun would hit the gold of his eyes only to be put to shame by its vividness and beauty.

Lee Jeno deserved to taste of sunlight again on his broken, disfigured skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. I tried to keep it as simple as possible because I usually write kind of heavy, I hope it was refreshing to read. I loved Jaemin's character here most because he's just so cool?? Ain't he? No alpha can make him obey lol, also his reactions to alphas are my very own reactions they are so fucking annoying 
> 
> Lee Jeno can't relate he's the best. His backstory will be revealed entirely in next chapter but y'all know the outlines simply :( poor baby you deserve the best!! 
> 
> In case yall didn't understand, Jeno was interested in Jaemin since beginning and started to like him while latter kept himself at the back and tamed his growing interest in Jeno. Wanted to put a different side to this ABO fic by making cursed children and same-gender relationships forbidden. Let's see how it will go on.
> 
> Comment anything you think please. Stay safe and take care, love yall!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is the ending. I wrote it the way I wanted, simple and light because I think it fit the pace of story better. Stream 90's Love because ARE THEYYY CRAZY DOING THAT SHIT???!!
> 
> Good readings!! Excuse the mistakes it's not beta-read.

The Valley in the East was faded, grey and decayed, after the drought of rivers that mermaids used to swim, when rains no longer wept over shiny grass, people started leaving one by one, eventually everyone evacuated the whole area and moved to a new place. Still, when Jaemin went here, he could feel thr cold touch of ghosts that grabbed him lightly as he passed by, cursing at him, begging him to go back because Valley didn't leave anything alive and vivid. Jaemin wouldn't be scared by the ghosts that were long gone, but he would lie if he said it wasn't creepy.

He was probably the only person on island to ever visit the Valley, spend time on decayed, cracked ground, stood at the tip and opened his arms to welcome the sweet feeling of freedom. Freedom to make his own choices, even if it contained jumping and killing himself, even if it meant leaving the only place he felt safe and sound when all the others would disagree. But they had never been there, never touched the abandoned swing that carried him to clouds, never felt the sensational essence of life that went ever so secretly but surely. They only talked what they heard from somebody else, not that they were ever brave enough to set foot on Valley.

People always feared what they didn't know about. Whether it be a place or a person. His friends feared Jeno because he had an aloof aura which wasn't too intimidating but dangerous enough to demonstrate his strength. They did not know about the young man underneath sheer armour of diligence and power. They knew nothing about the scarred child in cursed golden eyes, too brave, too strong, too gritty which he had to be to survive the life he'd endured, or perhaps he gained all of those when they pushed him to the edge. Who was Lee Jeno before he was stripped off his identity and became Bloodless? He smiled once, all moon eyes and sweet lips, was it the boy he used to be? 

He wasn't a threat at all when he was sleeping, thick lashes overshadowing his pretty cheekbones and filling into wrinkles of his face like a sneaky poison. The day seemed to darken when his golden eyes were closed, or Jaemin thought so as he spent hours watching him and his eyes were swollen already but he couldn't help himself. Inside his room was a battlefield, a picture perfect proof of a wellspent heat that left him shaking, begging and crying. They hadn't bothered to wash and just slept over wet sheets that tickled his bare body, which gave him an excuse to climb atop Jeno's body and lay on his chest like a kitten. He seemed quite unimpressed by Jaemin's weight as he had been sleeping for more than five hours, arms wrapped around omega's torso like a safe cage, not letting his wounded bird flee. 

Nobody had disturbed them, despite the fact that Jaemin very well knew everybody was aware of what happened in his room. Their raging and lustful pheromones had invaded the entire mansion, stirring alphas and omegas with uneasiness as they kept going higher and higher until that one time Jaemin felt the sun scorch his face as Jeno came inside of him for the last time that morning, then fell asleep like a mountain bear. It was Jaemin who endured his rough strength all night and morning but Jeno acted like he carried the entire universe on his back.

Jaemin was distressed about consequences of his action, everything felt like a fairytale inside but out of his room hell was waiting to break loose. Head Alpha wasn't here but Donghyuck's parents were, second in commands and shit, Jaehyun before anyone. He could already see his brother ripping Jeno's throat once the door opened, and Jaemin just wanted to stay locked inside forever, in this position where their bodies covered each other like a pile of warm blankets. 

His heat was done but aftereffects would continue for a while, as his body was quite sensitive and wasted at the moment. He didn't have a single fiber on his body to fight anyone but he knew he had to somehow. He blinked slowly as Jeno turned his head to the side, his big nose occupying Jaemin's sight. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the side of his nose, where the skin met prominent cheekbones. It was sickeningly romantic and sweet but his sappy omega whose brains were fucked out of him by this very alpha was pushing him to do all this. 

"Kissing," Jeno's raspy voice rang in his ears, plump lips brushing across Jaemin's chin as he talked and latter was still hovering over his face. It took a while to open his eyes, sleepy as fuck and Jaemin was again in awe of golden eyes with blue lines. How can someone cursed be so beautiful? Those eyes held all the wealth of world but for Jeno, exiled, disowned and forgotten by his pack, there was no meaning in treasures anymore. When your beloved family didn't love you, you couldn't find happiness in life even when thousand others loved you, nor cared about it when they hated you because Jeno had been through the worst of all fates, nothing mattered to him any longer.

"You should wake up already, acting like you were the one fucked so good," he grumbled, hands cupping Jeno's neck and rotating his head to place a kiss on his lips which alpha returned immediately, dizzily savouring him back and Jaemin's lips were so bruised, full and red all because of Jeno who kissed him all night long. Plump and red lips that grabbed Jaemin's and made him forget the world as they lost themselves in a dance of dominance and pleasure. When they parted, Jeno was watching him with fully awake eyes, taking in Jaemin's dishevelled state. 

He hummed approvingly. "I fucked you so good indeed," he said, earning himself a smack on the chest. "Why haven't you slept? Your eyes are all red and sleepy."

"You were snoring," Jaemin lied, not wanting to ruin this little, brittle moment by inserting his fears. He rutted against Jeno's chest and flushed madly when alpha let out a moan. He was as sensitive as Jaemin, and he should be. He fucked the most beautiful omega in the island, and took his virginity. The thought made Jaemin so excited that he finally got rid of a big part of his life that he spent protecting and as expected, it took nothing from him. Just a damn virginity, and _I wouldn't want anyone else to be my first._ Only Jeno.

"Don't. Your heat is done," Jeno said, though his hands told a different story as they gripped at his hips and helped Jaemin rut against him harder, messier as he felt his own cock grow.

"I'm still so ready for you," Jaemin moaned, feeling his hole clench around nothing, puffy and swollen. He was starving and thirsting but he didn't know if he could have this again, Jeno and Jeno's touch and his cock. He wanted it all for himself but he knew fate had a way of coaxing things and hurting him. Alpha shot him a darkened look, eyes boiling with lust and rapture while raking up and down Jaemin's figure. Slim, soft and lean under his hands, he had remarkable muscles because as everyone in the pack, he also knew how to fight and hold a weapon but he wasn't one to continuously work out, like Jeno who had the respectable body of a hardworking soldier. Jaemin liked his muscles more than he'd admit, how they were pretty much the same height and size but Jeno was adorned with strong, sturdy muscles and Jaemin never thought he could feel safe in such a powerful alpha's huge arms but here he was. 

Something in Jeno's eyes changed and he straightened up, holding Jaemin on his lap as their eyes levelled and pushed omega's hair off his face gently as if touching a glass full of cracks. "You didn't sleep with me because you were heat crazed, did you?"

Jaemin frowned. "No. I slept with you because I wanted you, nothing else."

"Your mother will learn about it," he quietly said, determination in his eyes, slowly causing Jaemin's growing erection to die. He knew all of these, didn't need a reminder from Jeno himself, the man who took his so precious virginity that head alpha would probably kill him.

"You should go," Jaemin said with hurry, getting off his lap and searching for a dress or robe to wear. Jeno needed to leave before Na Clan attacked and harmed him even worse, how could Jaemin be so stupid? "Get dressed, Jeno, you should run away!"

But Jeno was still on the bed watching Jaemin with hooded, half lidded eyes, swallowing hard when the latter put on a silk robe and covered his body from him. Oh, how much Jaemin just wanted to say fuck everything and ride that cock again but at least he could think straight and logical. Jeno had to leave if he wanted to live, and Jaemin had no intention of getting this moon boy of damned rain and heavy clouds to surrender to death. Not anymore, not under his watch.

"Come with me," Jeno said, standing up all naked in his glory but behind those cursed eyes, he was still a young boy who didn't live in silk and wealth like Jaemin did. They stared at each other as if an ocean stood between them and whereas one could put the ocean on fire, other couldn't even dip his foot into water. "We can go wherever you want, march the sea and reach the south kingdom. You don't have to rot your life between same four walls and an alpha's protection, it's not for you."

The sweet, dreamy thought hurt Jaemin beyond imagination because settling down with Jeno in a distant town, only both of them, was way too beautiful to be real, because bad things needed to occur so good things could grow. Jaemin couldn't leave, not yet, not before he was sure Donghyuck would be good, that his brother didn't hate him, and his friends would be safe here. They were a part of pack but closest to Jaemin, his one wrong move could cost them so much. He just couldn't abandon everything in fire and walk into refreshing water and soft hands that waited for him at the other side of ocean. It had to wait. When he shook his head slowly, young boy in Jeno's eyes disappeared and a rough alpha, Bloodless, appeared. Without trying to talk further and persuade Jaemin, he bent down to take his clothes and dressed quickly as if he was racing against the time.

"It's not because I don't want you, Jeno, I want you more than anything," Jaemin said, head pounding and reeling, fear of Jeno leaving because he thought he wasn't worth to stay with gave omega a heartache. "But there are so many problems in the pack and I can't just turn my back to those who are trusting me, I can't let them burn on their own. I should share their flames if it's the case, please understand me."

"You make sure everyone is okay but nobody is else doing it for you," Jeno said harshly and Jaemin froze, blinking up at raven haired beauty who tied a belt around his lithe waist. He didn't even look at him and it hurt even more, as if Jaemin wasn't worth to cast a look at. "Your entire love is one-sided, nobody in this pack will ever care for you the way you do for them. Rasha is planning to marry someone behind your back, Renjun used to be Jaehyun's old bedmate whom he cheated on Jungwoo with, Chenle and Sooyoung mock you for being so non-omega and acting like an alpha. You think they love you because you don't see beyond your own love, out of that glass people betray people and friends don't last forever. They tricked you into believing only problem in the world is marrying somebody you don't love when bigger things exist, but you've never tasted them."

Jaemin gulped roughly, taking few steps away from Jeno. The lies he told just to coax him into thinking nobody here loved him. They did, god, he wasn't that unlikeable. Jaemin was the prettiest, smartest, most spoiled omega in the whole island, probably. He remembered what Donghyuck told him, how perfect his life seemed and the way he despised Jaemin for it. A seed of doubt dropped onto his heart and spread all over him. What if his friends thought the same and mused him for it? What if Jeno was saying the truth?

"Get out," Jaemin said, eyes glassy with tears that threatened to roll down his face with fervour because he felt so crestfallen. Why did Jeno try to upset him just to get him by his side? It was so wrong. "I don't want to see you."

Jeno looked at him and saw his struggles but remained quiet as he put on his boots. His brows were pinched tight, eyes hooded and Jaemin hated how upset he also looked for what he said but had to be said. "I will be around and keep an eye on you," he said while walking up to balcony, Jaemin absentmindedly following him to the noise of town, blue sky and hot sun that warmed his shaking body with solitude. "Donghyuck is able to take decisions on his favour, don't treat him like a child and try becoming a hero. If you want me, I will come to you, but if you don't, I won't push you for anything."

Jeno looked at him for a last time, took in his broken state of separation and disappointment and something cracked in his golden eyes of curse and damnation. He jumped off balcony and landed on the ground without even bending a spine, then ran towards the forest before anyone could catch him. The boy of darkness and shadows tried to lose his trace in a shiny, silver forest, not aware of the fact that he could be seen from miles away with the aura he carried. Jaemin cried after he left, folding into himself and releasing his pent-up emotions.

What would he do now? Could he leave his family behind? They were full of manipulations and superiority that they thought they had a right over Jaemin's entire being, his body, his future, even his maidenhead when all Jaemin wanted was the chance of making his own decisions. Did he travel around the island just to be put in a cage when he was married off? Was it the shape he had to fit in when he was much more than that? Shaking his head and wiping away his tears, Jaemin struggled to stand up despite the sore of his fucked out body and walked into his room at the same time his brother Jaehyun rushed inside with raging pheromones.

"Where did he run?" He yelled, slamming the door shut, eyes crimson with rampant anger but Jaemin blankly looked at him. "How could you let him take away your virginity, Jaemin? Did he knot you, tell me if he fucking knotted you! You have a bloody boyfriend why did you do that?"

"Oh. I thought cheating wasn't a new thing to you," Jaemin said, intently watching his brother to see if Jeno's claim was true. Much to his horror, his brother halted and eyes grew wide with shock, looking towards the door to check if anyone, probably Jungwoo, came in. He really fucking did that. "You fucked Renjun behind your fiance and are now trying to dictate over my dignity? Don't you have a little shame in you?"

"Jaemin, keep it quiet," he said in a rush, trying to silence him but even Jaemin's whisper could overtake the whole town. "It was a mistake, a damn, little mistake that I was only crazed by Renjun's heat and lost my right senses. I swear I didn't cheat on Jungwoo on purpose."

"You are lying," Jaemin said, making Jaehyun even more scared because Jeno called them badmates. They had been fucking around with consent and knowledge of what they were doing. "I don't have a boyfriend, Dejun is a lie I made up to dump being married. I didn't cheat on anyone but you did, with one of my best friends when you are engaged to somebody else. You are fucking disgusting, Jaehyun."

Then something in Jaehyun's eyes changed, he accepted being cornered and owned up to his cheating, then frowned upon Jaemin with all his glory. Walking on him like a lethal predator, he pushed a strand of hair off Jaemin's face and smiled so viciously that his heart hurt. Where was his sweet brother with kind hands and encouraging words? People were never as they seemed, they hid so much under masks and Jaemin despised meeting a completely different stranger when they dropped their masks. 

"I am admitting my mistake, Jaemin but I've grown out of it and it will never happen again. I love Jungwoo and he loves me, I guess it is something you will never have," he chuckled, gaze darkening and slowly painting crimson, leaving Jaemin dumbfounded because he was struck cold by his brother who clearly mocked his situation. When his hand tightened around his hair, Jaemin gritted his teeth and looked up at him with hatred. "If anybody hears about this, you will be holding Donghyuck and that beast's chopped heads in your hands. Keep my secret in exchange for their lives, or else you'll never know how I will kill them."

Jaemin punched him with all his strength, causing him to stumble back as his nose began bleeding. He growled and attacked again but Jaehyun blocked his punch this time, gripping his hand like an iron and squeezing tight enough to crack few bones. As they bared teeth at each other, bodies shaking with pent-up anger that wanted to explode and annihilate one another, Rasha and Jungwoo broke into the room and separated them with force. Jaemin shot his brother a disgusted look, yelling him to leave his room and never come again, causing Jungwoo to scowl and question his impudence. Dumbass, he thought as they left, leaving an enraged Jaemin and confused Rasha behind. Even if he knew he was cheated on, he would stay with Jaehyun because he loved him. Love made people do stupid things, crush their pride even though this attachment towards a manipulator never ended up on your favour. If he did it once, he'd do it again.

Jaemin remembered his father and mother, a lovely couple that started off sweet and coy but were overshadowed by lies, duties and arrogance. Little tasks that swallowed great loves, and led them to different roads to separate their lives. His father used to be a beta, who grew accustomed to his wife cheating on him because she was the head alpha, she could do anything she wanted. But when his father tried doing the same, she didn't welcome it nicely and threw his corpse in a swamp. Jaemin never forgot the way his mother didn't even shed a tear at his funeral and was the first to leave the graveyard, but he buried it deep in. What else could he do anyways? He wasn't big enough to fight his mother nor brave enough to stand against her. She destroyed everything on her way, everyone that bothered her and Jaemin always tried to be on her clear waters rather than drowning in blurry water because he wanted to do so much with his life and not even his biggest nightmare, a bloodthirsty alpha mother couldn't take it from him.

"Won't you tell me what happened?" Rasha was speaking, and Jaemin stared into her eyes deeply. She didn't have to tell him anything, did she? They could have secrets and plans that they didn't want to share, Jaemin wouldn't blame her for that. If she was planning to marry someone without telling him, he could only wait to see if she'd ever tell him.

"He is angry at me for sleeping with Bloodless, what else?" He shrugged, though his jaw still twitched uneasily. 

"Yeah, about that, they already sent the news to your mother. She will be coming back tomorrow."

Jaemin shuddered, fear of confronting his mother falling upon him. She would kill him, or lock him in his room, or god she would definitely marry him off all so suddenly and sent him to his alpha husband's home to be a continue his captivity here. Jaemin thought no matter what she sentenced, he wouldn't run with his tail tucked between legs. For once, only for once and for the first time, he wanted to keep his ground against his mother. _If she loved me, she wouldn't do that to me._ Was everything about her own greed and goals or did she feel a twinge of affection towards him? He wanted to face it all and draw his own path, with or without them and Jeno. 

Nobody could keep him captive among other birds that surrendered to their fate. Jaemin would prefer dying if he couldn't live the way he wanted, what was the purpose of life then?

"Did he knot you?" She asked, touching his belly lightly as if she could feel if there was a baby. She sighed with relief when he shook his head. "You are too young to have pups, anyways. You should grow up yourself first."

"I'm not a child, I'm smarter than all of you combined," he said, standing up and combing his hair back. "Tell servants to prepare my bath."

After taking a long bath, getting rid of sticky feeling of a fantastic heat and sex, he dressed into an outfit and left his room for the first time in days. It was eerily quiet in the mansion, and his heavy pheromones still hung in air. He scrunched up his nose and went downstairs, where finally some people were present. Chenle and Joohyun rushed towards him but he stopped them with a hand, eyeing them carefully to find a proof of what Jeno said. _They mock you for being too non-omega_. They would, wouldn't they? They mocked about everyone next to him, why wouldn't they mock him behind his back? 

"I'm going to nursery," he informed, leaving the room without another word because he was done with everyone who kept ogling at him with curiosity. They apparently all knew what happened last night, and it put a smirk on his face. In the nursery, Lady Taehee greeted him with much smiles and head pats and rushed him to make tea while more patients were about to come. A girl was sleeping in the bed because she fell from stairs and sprained her ankle, but other than her it was empty inside. Poisoned children had been already discharged and returned their home with healthy glows on their faces. 

After he boiled the hot tea and served her, they sat quietly on the desk and drank with elegance while eyeing each other with slyness. When Lady Taehee caught the hickeys on his neck, she sighed and let out a incoherent murmur. Jaemin knew something serious was coming when she put down the cup and folded her hands over her lap. Those eyes of wisdom targeted Jaemin for his well-being this time, tending him in a different way than she did to patients.

"I knew Bloodless liked you simce beginning but I wasn't sure if you were able to return his feelings. You are annoyingly good at hiding your feelings and bottling them away," she pointed out, making him chuckle. "Look kid, it is not my place to line up advices for you. To be honest I suck at them because you know, _physician, heal thyself_. I just want to make sure you are happy and content because you deserve the best, Jaemin. I will just tell you some things about cursed children like Bloodless. First of all, you can't be a normal couple because he doesn't function like an alpha. As it's written in the book, most of their powers are taken away for tainting the alpha image. It means that they don't go into ruts, can't knot and mate with anyone."

Jaemin blinked his eyes, not believing what he just heard. How could that even happen? What could they do if they couldn't function like normal alphas, it would mean so much pain and agony because it was the extinguishment of a human before everything else. He rubbed his face and wanted to cry like a baby, just thinking about what Jeno had gone through just because he loved another alpha hurt him so bad, so mad. He didn't deserve any of this, they took his everything and left him all bare for vultures to maul him. He never understood how people could get so bad. Rapist alphas who hurt omegas didn't even get trials while people who simply loved each other were punished for all eternity. Those who harmed the good left the criminals go unpunished, basic essence of packs that were full of filth and vile. 

"If you love Bloodless, can you endure all of this? What if you want more, one that he cannot provide you? What will you do then, Jaemin?" She continued, and there was no ill intention within her, just concern over his future and possible bad decisions. She understood him deeply.

Jaemin didn't know what if he wanted more, it wasn't something he could even guess right now. Perhaps he wanted puppies today but didn't tomorrow, it was all a matter of time and series of events and Jaemin wanted to sort out those problems when their turn came. Alphas and omegas didn't exist beyond their island, perhaps they could go the kingdom of kings and queens and start a new life like those native, ordinary humans. Could Jaemin do that? It was all he ever wanted, leaving this town behind and exploring the world because he was never spiritually here. He was hooked in the world he'd seen and you couldn't return to your home when you witnessed the rest of world. Universe didn't fit inside of Jaemin and it never would if he couldn't break his shackles and escape this prison.

Because he was a human and he was weak. Because he couldn't be happy for the sunrise when he's in love with stars.

"I want to be happy," he confessed, fiddling with his hands. "My life has never depended on wanting my own children and I don't know if I'll ever need them, all I want for now is abandoning this place and founding myself a new life where their evil hands cannot reach. It is too much to ask?"

"You never fail to surprise me, Jaemin. I believe that you can decide what's the best for you and for Bloodless if you want to a life with him. He'll probably feel worse for not being a real alpha to you, can you support him through this?"

He could. Jaemin didn't want Jeno to sop under raged storm anymore, he wanted to lead him out of his damnation that became a lifetime suffering. He was harsh while telling Jaemin the truth about his family, how they never loved him the same way but it was necessary. Those people didn't deserve him. Even if Jaemin was way too arrogant in their eyes, he was never rude to his friends. He genuinely loved them and all they did was stabbing in his back.

After the conversation with her, she kept treating him the same; chatting, laughing, ordering around and he was able to shift his attention for a while until his own storm was about to wreck and rip him to shreds. He stayed in the nursery until it was time to close it down and walked back to mansion, all while eyeing around to catch a glimpse of Jeno but unfortunately, he wasn't around. Which he shouldn't anyways, as guards kept patrolling the town and Jaemin was sure Jaehyun commanded his death penalty. On the way home, Yukhei crossed his path and stared him down with those mighty alpha eyes that Jaemin hated more than everything. 

"If you say something, I'll kill you right here, in front of whole pack," he threatened, hand itching on his side. Yukhei narrowed his eyes but let the words sink in as he perfectly knew Jaemin would do as he said. "You are so fucking pathetic, Yukhei. You lost the sight of your own life while being hooked on me and now you have got nothing else, when I found myself a man to love. You will forever run after omegas who'll never return your feelings because you are just that much of a loser."

Yukhei looked shocked as Jaemin passed by, shouldering him roughly and quivering with rage until he reached the house. He went to the backyard to rest and inhale some fresh air, threading his fingers through his hair, tugging at strands harshly because he was desperate for a distraction, a moment of diversion to black out his eyes and senses as he suffered a little more until it all finally came to a peace. It didn't, though, it couldn't before he talked out everything and no longer breathed this venomous air of town that became a burden on his hunched back and sagged shoulders.

It was Donghyuck who came to disturb him, sitting crossways and staring at Jaemin with unexplainable eyes. "Why are you upset?"

"When did you meet Jeno?" he said instead, watching Hyuck's eyes widen. He didn't know that Jaemin knew about his true identity. He shrugged nonchalantly, looking towards the horizon where tall trees reached up to and added a splash of green to the colour of sunset.

"Around the time I met Mark, but he was kicked out of pack a year later when he was sixteen. Mark provided him to become a mercenary with a new identity so he could at least stay in the island without Lees hunting him down because they wouldn't stop until they killed Jeno and put his head in a stake despite they let him go in the first place thanks to Mark's word. They are a bunch of psycho bastards."

A sixteen year old boy being tortured, hunted and cursed by his pack made Jaemin sick to his stomach he actually felt a pain twisting him in two. Jeno shouldn't have lived any of these horrid moments. Jeno shouldn't have tasted the blood more than he tasted sunlights. How could they do that? It was so dehumanising that it pained him to know there were so many children like Jeno, cursed, disowned and tormented souls who stumbled in solitude and tried to find a fracture of light amidst the dark they were thrown into.

"You really care for him," Donghyuck continued, sounding a little surprised because he always acted like Jaemin was way too unreachable. That he couldn't love another alpha. "What will you do now? He took your virginity, Head Alpha won't like it."

"I should be asking you the same," Jaemin said, swallowing roughly, the pain in his stomach growing and giving him goosebumps. "What are you going to do?"

Donghyuck checked around before leaning in, beautiful face hard and creased tight. "We will run out of this island before they catch us and emit our powers. Jeno will come with us too, what about you?"

Jaemin halted. "Where will you go?" He whispered.

"To the South Kingdom, Mark has friends over there and we think of starting a new life away from this island and its fucking dirty packs."

Jaemin's voice was small, like his expectations, when he asked. Eyes teary and glassy. "When will you go?" 

"At the end of this week, a ship will be waiting for us in the port and once we're on it, nobody can catch up to us," Donghyuck scanned his face intently, almost tentatively as if he didn't trust him fully. "Will you come with us?"

Jaemin nodded, wanting to believe that he could actually run this town, regions, and reach that port to leave the whole island behind. All while standing by Jeno, holding his hand, taking in his smell so the ocean between them would sink and they could finally meet in middle. There was hope for them, and Jaemin wanted to cling to the back of that little glimpse of hope. Whole night he thought about escaping this place and founding a new life with Jeno, and in the morning, his door was kicked down by an angry mother that slapped him hard on the face once he stood up dizzily. 

"You dirty whore!" She yelled, shaking him by collar and throwing him against the wall. "You are no child of me! My son wouldn't go around fucking deformed, weakling alphas and losing his maidenhead for a man who'll never come back to get him. Where is he now? Did he run away?"

Jaemin pushed her away, wiping his bleeding lip. His nightmare had fallen upon him quite early in the morning, just after the dawn. "As reasonable as always, mother. I thought you'd at least punch me."

"Stop this mockery!" She yelled, gripping his arm and sprawling her spit around. "Did he knot you? Did he fucking put his pups in you?"

"He can't!" Jaemin yelled, trying to save his arm. "He can't even knot me, he's that irreparable. How much does it annoy you knowing I'd let him fuck me again and again?"

She slapped him again. "Do you think he's what you deserve? Do you think he is made for you? Then go to him," she pushed him away with disgust. "You are kicked out of my pack. Go become hobos and raid passengers with that deformed alpha of you."

"Why do you hate me so much? I just wanted to live my own life without relying on someone else, why couldn't you accept it and give me freedom?"

"I gave you everything and you became too greedy and shameless like that! Didn't I let you study at Citadel and travel wherever you asked from me? You already had your job and I wanted you to have a family to back you up," she poked at his chest with a finger, nostrils flaring up with anger. "What's so bad about having a family to protect you?"

"It's not what I wanted!" He screamed, the sound piercing even his own ears. "Not everything is always about alphas, family and that shit. There are other things in the world I wanted to do before settling down on a family. Why couldn't you respect it?"

"Is wiping someone's ass in the nursery more important than a life with your family? Is it what you asked for? Then you are free to do whatever you want. I no longer want to see your broken dignity before my eyes," she spat, and at the same time Jaehyun entered the room with a serious look.

"Mother, what have you decided?" He asked, ignoring Jaemin's violent shudder. 

"He'll leave the pack," she said, not wanting to talk to him anymore but Jaehyun didn't seem to share the same idea as he shook his head. 

"We can't let him go with that cursed alpha, mother. What will the pack think of us? Jaemin has tainted our image enough already, we can't let others say we couldn't keep an omega in line."

Jaemin looked at Jaehyun astoundingly. What was he even talking about, poisoning their mother like that whose face got clouded with his implications? They would be shamed for not looking out for an omega boy, and it was the exact moment his mother decided the opposite: he would stay, and that was how Jaemin ended up locked in his room. No matter how many times he screamed, kicked the door, shouted from the balcony, nobody came to save him. When he tried to jump down, alpha guards bared teeth at him from below and he immediately shook off the idea because he couldn't duck all those alphas alone. Where was Jeno? Jeno was his guard, and the boy who took his first time, he wouldn't let Jaemin rot between those walls.

But he didn't come either. When Jaemin focused carefully, he could no longer feel the presence of Donghyuck and Rasha and it drove him insane. Where were they? Did Jaehyun give away his secret and get him captured? He could do that, as he caused Jaemin to be locked in his room. He didn't know where his sweet brother had gone but he doubted it was his real façade. This was Jaehyun in all his reality and honesty, as most humans were. Scared, cornered and dangerous, he would prefer others suffering instead of himself even if those others were innocent people or even his own family. Third day, his mother came with an alpha who locked the doors of balcony, his last bridge with the outer world.

"I can't believe you lied to me about having a boyfriend," she said after other alpha left, looking at him with angry eyes. "I actually believed that you had somebody you loved and that you could found a happy family finally. All you do is disappointing me, Jaemin."

"Stop it!" Jaemin yelled at her, feeling out of his mind because how could they do it to him? She didn't budge at his outburst, raising a brow at his pathetic state, same way he used to do. "You can't keep me locked here forever, what do you even want to do?"

"You won't stay here forever, Jaemin. You are getting married two days later. The servants will come to prepare you but until then, try getting some beauty sleep," she sadly stroked his hair, to which he slapped her hand away curtly. From the way side of her mouth twitched, she didn't seem to like his gesture. 

"I won't get married," he said harshly, though the thought made him nauseous and sick. "You'll only get my dead body out of this room if it's my destiny."

"Be careful what you wish for, Jaemin. It can come back to bite you in the ass. My decision is final, you're getting married to Wong Yukhei."

"What?" Yukhei of all people, Jaemin would literally kill him with bare hands. Jaemin laughed manically. "It definitely won't happen. Don't even bother to order yourself a new dress for my wedding, mother."

She left without another word and this time, Jaemin kicked the locked doors of his balcony and looked at horizon with longing eyes. He could touch here, he promised himself. Even as a dream, as a ghost, he would run to the horizon and reach the gilded sky for a first and last time. Jaemin spent next two days sleeping and picking at his nails, scrubbing his dirty skin, thinking of Jeno and wondering where he was. He wanted to believe he'd come like a prince in shiny armour but it was never the case, was it? Jeno was never a promised alpha, when Jaemin met him he was a discreet mercenary who barely managed to survive but never moved forward. For dark souls like him, moving on wasn't even an option. Jeno hadn't accepted moving on from his trauma but for Jaemin, he did. _What if he's waiting for me in the port,_ he thought madly, because it was the day they were supposed to run. But Jaemin didn't even feel Donghyuck around, perhaps they already ran away. They left him behind and sailed for their new life.

Maids came by the noon, pushed him in a bathtub and washed him like taking care of a baby who couldn't talk, move and blink. Jaemin felt blank as they dried him off, shaved his body, did his hair, dressed him in a puffy, light blue dress with a low-cut back. While maids applied him make up, Jaemin grabbed one of the knives they left bare and hid it in his sleeve to use for later purposes. This wedding wouldn't happen, not for his mother and brother's joy at least.

He didn't see any of his friends around, wondering where they had been. Why was the mansion so quiet all of a sudden? After he was ready, it was Jaehyun and Jungwoo who came to take him, his brother earning a glare from Jaemin. 

"You look so beautiful, Jaemin," omega said. He was also stunning with brown, silky hair and glowing blue eyes. He deserved to know the truth, it was up him to decide whether forgive Jaehyun or not. Jaemin just wanted to get rid of twinge of guilt that heaved him down.

"Of course he does, he is Na Jaemin in the end," Jaehyun said, leaning in to stroke Jaemin's hair but he escaped his touch and stood up from the chair.

"Where is my husband waiting for me?" He asked, underlying smugness noticed as the couple shared a taut look. They both expected Jaemin to attempt something and honestly, it was very smart of them. If Jaemin was going through this ring of fire, he wouldn't burn alone.

"Outside. Let's get going," Jaehyun said, hooking a secure arm around Jaemin's waist and leading him out of the room. The halls were lonely as they strode away, paddling down the stairs and meeting Yukhei in front of great ballroom. He looked distressed while squeezing his fists and Jaemin wondered if he was the only one to notice his uneasiness.

"Yukhei, it brings bad luck to see the bride before wedding."

Jaemin rolled his eyes at the same time lanky alpha gulped and smiled nervously at Jaehyun. "If you let me, I want to speak to Jaemin alone before our wedding begins. You know his friends aren't around and I don't want him to feel too lonely and confused about whole scenario."

Jaemin raised a brow, questioningly scanning Yukhei and immediately realizing something was happening. When he noticed his hand moving suspiciously, he frowned and looked closer to what the alpha was discreetly showing. A flower brooch, the flower brooch Jaemin gave Jeno to find him in the town. His heart reeled, eyes widening with awe, looking around to catch a glimpse of his golden eyed, moon boy. Jeno was here, trying to reach out to him. He didn't leave Jaemin behind.

"It also brings bad luck," Jaehyun laughed, not within the intention of leaving them alone. In the end, he knew Yukhei was an alpha who'd been verbally harassing Jaemin for a time now. He had no idea how Yukhei of all people was forced into this but he could play along if Jeno was at the end of this hazardous road. He turned to Jungwoo, who had such a pretty, elegant smile on his face. How sad that it would fade away soon, replaced by tears of betrayal.

"Where is Renjun, brother?" He asked quite timidly, feeling him get taut. Jaehyun gave him a side eye. "Do you know where he is, Jungwoo? Except for Jaehyun's bed."

Jungwoo stilled, looking at him with confused eyes at the same time Jaehyun gasped and breathed out loudly. "I don't understand," he said, eyes flickering between Jaemin and Jaehyun with the hope of finding out a response that would relieve him but unfortunately, it wasn't that time. 

"You know, Renjun has been Jaehyun's bedmate for a while after he presented as an omega. I thought you would have busted them at least few times by now," Jaemin continued, watching Jungwoo choke on his saliva and big sweet eyes get all teary as he stared at Jaehyun with expectant eyes.

"Shut up," his brother hissed at him, eyes flashing red with uncontrollable rage but then his cheek turned red as Jungwoo slapped him hard and pushed him away.

"Is it why you used to hang out with him often? You told me you protected him, Jaehyun. I believed in you that you wouldn't take advantage of a new presented omega!" He yelled, grabbing him by collar and shaking him roughly. At least he sensed and noticed some hints but didn't actually think Jaehyun would do it. It was infuriating to see him so betrayed and hurt, Jaemin also wanted to crack Jaehyun's head open. When Jungwoo ran out of mansion and Jaehyun followed him urgently, Jaemin turned to Yukhei who had been watching the scene unravel with shocked eyes. 

"You are the spawn of devil," he told Jaemin, looking scared as he did so. He gave him the flower brooch. "Your Bloodless is waiting in the forest. Follow me."

They checked around and ran to the back rooms, sneaking out of the door and to the backyard where noises of upcoming wedding were quieter here. As they rushed to the forest, Jaemin was too careful to not leave his scent. He didn't forget interrogating Yukhei as they ran.

"Where are my friends? The mansion was so empty?"

"As far as I know, your mother sent them all away so they wouldn't try to help you out," he responded. Rasha. Was Rasha gone too? "Your alpha friend left herself after Bloodless reached out to us to rescue you. Just so you know, I'm not doing it out of the good of my heart. I was threatened with my life by three literal monsters: Mark Lee, Donghyuck and Bloodless."

Jaemin let a smile spread his face as they ran into the forest, deeper and deeper until the bittersweet smell engulfed him before strong arms did. Shrieking into Jeno's shoulder, Jaemin hugged him tightly and took in his smell until his lungs were full of Jeno, Jeno and Jeno and he couldn't think of anything else. He had come to take Jaemin with himself, he didn't abandon him to his fate.

"You should be quick," Yukhei was saying but they couldn't care less about him, as their eyes found each other and anchored on their deep waters to stand together till the end of time. He couldn't look away from those golden orbs that contained a whole new world inside, written and carved by pain and suffering. Jaemin cupped his warm face and kissed him wetly, full on the lips, wanting to print their lips together so nobody could take them apart. He could curl up at the corner of Jeno's slight smile and sleep here forever, embraced in his warmth.

"You have finally come," Jaemin said, his heart heaving for even telling Jeno to leave in the first place but he needed to clear some things, which was still unfinished because that was how world worked. He couldn't handle everything and save everyone, some events were destined to rot in silence, like how he was betrayed by his friends, the way he didn't get to confront his mother about his father and so much more things would remain in ruins after he was gone but he didn't want to care for them anymore. He witnessed how bad people could get in a moment of fear and disobey, he didn't want to go through it again.

He could leave this town, this family behind and look ahead where the world expanded all for him.

"You couldn't have thought I would ever leave without you," Jeno said softly, stroking his hair. He pecked at the tip of his nose and dropped him on his foot, looking towards Yukhei who watched with jealous yet cautious eyes. "Good job, alpha. Go back to your wedding now."

Jaemin elbowed Jeno as they began walking forward, leaving a grumpy Yukhei alone as he mumbled, "You are taking away my bride quite literally."

It was Jaemin again who stopped Jeno from going back and beat up Yukhei, as he reminded him they should be swift and run out of region. They didn't talk further as they fastened, their alpha and omega status giving them more strength and speed than normal people. They both were careful to any dangers and guards that could cross their path anytime, hands sweaty and sticky but holding on to each other like it was their last liver. By the time it was after evening, they passed Na Clan's borders and reached the high mountains. The sea was beyonf the high mountains, but Jaemin wasn't sure where the port was. It was the aura of two alphas that alerted him but soon, he realised one of them was his cousin, who waited for them under a huge tree before the paths of mountain where silence and loneliness reigned.

Mark Lee was as pretty as he remembered, all dark hair, dark eyes and petite body ridden with strong muscles. Him and Donghyuck matched each other really well, as both were short and small in comparison to other alphas, even Jaemin who was an omega. 

"Finally," Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes with curt. "I was starting to think Jaemin accepted marrying to that boy."

"I'm starting to think you hate me," Jaemin mused, leaning on Jeno to calm down because he was out of breath. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Jeno pulled him impossibly close, so cozy in the middle of nowhere. "What are we going to do now?"

"They will be searching the port tonight, we shall rest tonight and depart tomorrow," Mark said, gesturing towards the mountain. "There is a cave we've been hiding. Let's go there before they come to look for us."

Jaemin saw Mark use magic to dissipate their scent as Jeno helped him walk the rough paths into forest, passing by animals, fairies and trees that added life to this lonely mountain. Donghyuck led them over a bridge then somewhere deep in the forest, they passed through a hall of trees and Jaemin felt the air around him change, cold breeze washing over his thin dress and weary body. He looked around the big cavern, lit up by torches and mixed with so many smells, alphas, omegas and betas because there were so many of them. Jaemin looked at them with surprised eyes, ridden with fear and curse that left them discarded but no less brave to survive the life they went through. All of them were cursed children, at least a huge group of fifty alphas, omegas and betas. 

"What are you doing with them?" Jaemin asked Jeno, as the people around started greeting them. The look in their eyes showed they had so much respect and loyalty for Mark, who was apparently the leader of this little pack. Jeno told him that they were picking up any cursed kid they could find, so they could all leave the island together because in this land of strict pack rules, those children couldn't last too long. Jaemin felt his heart widen and burst out of his chest with how sweet and amazing Jeno was, having endured all this pain by staying alone in stranger regions just to be able to reach out to whoever he could find. Just so they all could found themselves a new life somewhere away.

"You have finally brought your omega," somebody said, and Jaemin turned to the voice. A beta guy with silver hair and similarly silver eyes smiled at him, at the verge of a crooked grin that promised the man was a mischievous one. "He is really a pretty boy, isn't he? My name is Yuta, milord." He serenaded. 

"Oh. I'm Jaemin," he said, shaking hands with Yuta. On his neck, there was a mating scar, one that was fading slowly and the reality hit Jaemin hard, making him shiver in Jeno's safe arms. This beta had been mated once and his mate was now dead, hence the mark was withering just like his lover did.

"Are we leaving tomorrow? You promised we would leave today, Mark," somebody else said, cornering the alpha who was talking to an omega girl. Donghyuck glared at the man and gestured him to step back, his patience running low.

"We had to save someone else, but we are leaving tomorrow for real this time. I know all of you are feeling too much pressure right now but believe me, I understand you," Mark said, sympathy of his eyes getting under their skin. He wasn't lying, he really felt them. It wasn't easy to lead a crowded group of cursed people who were dying to leave the island as soon possible and Mark was doing his best. They had to postpone their departure because of Jaemin, to which he felt kind of bad about but he knew it was necessary. Na Clan would be patrolling whole area tonight, it wasn't safe to be spotted during night time.

"I'm taking Jaemin inside," Jeno said, squeezing Mark's shoulder. They passed through long halls and went downstairs in the cavern, built like an underground city. There were many of them in the island but the packs had started living on the surface for easy hunting. It must be a small shelter, Jaemin thought as Jeno opened a small door and gently pushed him inside the room. Stone bed with a few blankets didn't seem too comfortable but he could endure for a night. As he scanned the empty place, it felt like there was much more beyond cold walls. 

He felt Jeno's presence behind him, pressing them together as one of his hands rested on Jaemin's belly, squeezing his tummy lightly while those red lips grazed the skin of his neck and shoulders. Jaemin bared his throat more, leaning his head on Jeno's shoulder to give him more access to keep kiss and suck because there was not a better feeling than Jeno's sensual, sweet touch even when he was doing something filthy.

"Missed me so much?" Jaemin asked, holding on to Jeno's arms and closing his eyes with bliss. 

Jeno kissed his scent glands wetly and roamed his lips by the column of his neck, reaching Jaemin's jawline. He brushed their cheeks and the friction made Jaemin giggle. "I wish I met you way before."

Jaemin sighed, remembering the age Jeno was cursed. Sixteen. Would he tell his story now that they would abandon the packs behind? He didn't dare raising the question out loud, just basking in the delicate moment of longing and reunion. Jeno turned him in his arms and faced him with honest eyes, ready to answer anything that omega died to learn about.

"I will tell you everything," he said slowly, swallowing rather roughly because his past was a rusted, dusty box, one to be never opened. Jaemin knocked on the box and begged to learn the truth, and Jeno was letting him in finally. Tugging at alpha's hand, Jaemin pulled him towards the stone bed and sat over the soft blankets that wouldn't be enough to keep warm at night, but he thought he could cling to his moon boy for this very reason. Jeno chose to lay on his lap and hugged his waist, burying his young, tight face into omega's belly as he talked and talked, ripping Jaemin's heart to pieces, fractures cutting him deep and sharp because to even think it was a child's life was so scary.

Jeno had been the best of his family, the one and only of Lee Clan, pretty much similar to Jaemin. He was hardworking, powerful and diligent and everybody knew he would be an amazing second-in-command to his cousin Mark Lee, who was the only kid of Head Alpha. Since he didn't have siblings, his cousin had to shoulder such a difficult duty. When Jeno was fourteen, he went to a tavern for one of their weekly routines with Mark and met a girl named Micha.

"She was so beautiful, I remember her torch was the only light in the cavern. Her torch was the only light in the world and as a mere child, I followed her radiance amidst the dark. Golden hair, blue eyes, tall, lean body and strong pheromones that promised she'd present an alpha but I really didn't care what she was, I saw her for who she was. Still, whenever I'm stuck in darkness, I see her eyeful hair and follow her guidance until I reach the daylight back."

Jeno's hands fisted on Jaemin's dress as he talked about how they started meeting often, training together, scamming men in the tavern just to steal their money before they could use it on pretty prostitutes. From outside, they were only close alpha buddies and nobody knew their hidden relationship. Away from evil eyes, their lips always found each other. They presented as alphas one after one, and it started stirring problems because Micha was no stupid, nor lovesick like Jeno who couldn't see beyond his heart. She warned him about how dangerous it was, how they should stop seeing each other and it happened in time. They began seeing each other less and less, until Jeno had to bury in his painful love and focus on his life since he had many duties as an alpha clan member.

"Mark used to tell me how dangerous it was, how I was marching to my own end, because two alphas weren't meant for each other but then he met Donghyuck and stopped advising to me because he was finally understanding. Even though our ways parted, I never really stopped thinking about her and found a way to welcome her in my life somehow, through daydreams, nightmares and visions. When I was sixteen, I went to that tavern and saw her again. There really wasn't anything between us, I swear in the name of god she didn't love me but respected me for the sake of our good memories. Unfortunately, I didn't remain a good memory for her. I killed a young girl of sixteen."

Jeno closed his eyes as he shuddered ruefully, and Jaemin gave himself time to swallow down everything, let the words sink deep because it was just too hard. Then Jeno kept talking. He told he kissed Micha and his brother caught them, and he beat the girl to death before Jeno's eyes. Only leaving him alive to carry Micha's pain and dragging him to get a trial by Clan members, then his hell began. Before he could get over Micha's terrifying, ruthless death, they started tormenting him: whipped his back with the intention of killing him in constant pain while his trial continued and they decided the punishment of every perverted people who dared sleeping with their own gender.

"I will never forget the look on my family members, the way they completely left me at the mercy of others and watched me struggle in pain. They hated me, I was a disgusting, ill creature who was made of filth in their eyes. It ended for me right there because when your family doesn't back you up, there's really nothing that keeps you together. I shattered utterly and they crushed my fragments. The rest had always remained a little blurry, but I still feel the pain of curse as if it's being redone again. The way my eyes itched and bled as my orbs span inside, the way scars on my back grew so big and sensitive that it continuously itches, the way I felt my alpha powers fade because they took away my everything.

"I don't have ruts," Jeno said, ignoring Jaemin's intent gaze. "I can't function like a healthy alpha because they took away most of my powers. And it is painful because I should function that way, I should be going into rut, to release my bottled energy, to act like an average alpha but none of these happens and I feel so weak under all the distress and pain. I choose to stick to alphas because only time I feel a little stronger and normal is when I'm with another alpha, that's why I wanted to stay with Rasha in case anything happened to you so I could be triggered by her alpha instincts as I don't get to feel such things anymore."

He looked at Jaemin sadly, cupping his face with tender hands. "And I can't have children. Since I don't go into ruts, I can't knot you."

Jaemin thought about all the times Jeno never responded another alpha's raging pheromones and remained calm, he had suspected something was off since alphas were simply not supposed to be that way. It was all because of a bloody curse that away his everything. He gulped roughly. 

"It's alright," he said, smiling with quivering lips. "You will become better in time, I will be with you through everything. What happened then?"

"They didn't kill me thanks to Mark who did everything to get me out of region but I kept thinking did it even matter anymore? With cursed eyes, body and mind, what was I worth of? Nobody would want me anywhere and I witnessed how quickly people, even the closest to you, would turn on you. After I left Lee borders and reached a small tavern of Kim Clan, I was using too many potions to lessen the pain of my back and eyes. After a while, I had grown too numb. When a man attacked me, I fought back and got wounded but no blood shed since potions ruined my body function. This is actually how those people began calling me Bloodless and how I just went with it," Jeno shrugged.

Mark got me into a mercenary unit and I started working for rich people. Most of them would kick me out for being cursed but there were some who wanted to see how I worked. When I made myself a name, those who once turned me down wanted me back. It's how people are."

Jaemin sighed deeply, sadness settling on his chest and weighting him down. He could see how briefly Jeno told everything because he still wasn't ready to explain the whole scenario, especially how they made him feel. He thought about Micha and his heart ached for the the way she died before Jeno's eyes, by his brother's punches. How cruel was that? A sixteen year old girl was beaten to death, another boy was tortured to suffer as much as possible. Jaemin never knew Lees were fucking stone-hearted assholes.

"Do you still love her?" He asked, failing to feel jealousy over a girl who was killed so brutal, who deserved to live her best life but it was taken from her.

"How can I dare? I killed her, she didn't even love me and very well knew this kinda thing would happen if we continued our relationship. I brought her end on silver plate and I'll never forgive myself for it."

"No. No. This is not your fault," Jaemin almost sobbed, cupping his face as tears invaded his eyes. "Cruelty of others is never our fault, it isn't something we have to feel ashamed for. You have gone through enough, you should let her go already."

Jeno blinked so apathetically it hurt Jaemin. "I'm afraid if I let her go, there won't be anything that keeps me in one piece and she'll be all alone in darkness."

Jaemin's hands climbed the tough lines of his face, hardened like a mountain. Jeno was just a kid who needed help to get rid of his demons. He could never leave him on his own, not after everything alpha did for him.

"What about me? Don't I keep you together, am I not enough for you yet? You carried us to this mountain to save our lives and we will run together, hand in hand. What about you?"

Jeno straightened up and kissed Jaemin, shoving his tongue inside his cave all while pushing him to lie on his back and cage him between his arms. He couldn't do anything except holding on to his scarred back tentatively, letting himself get tossed and used like a ragdoll because it felt so good to be under Jeno's mercy, knowing he'd never hurt Jaemin, only push him over the edge of pleasure and drowning him in his feverish love. When he pulled back slightly, Jaemin still searched for his lips.

"You are a pipe dream," Jeno whispered, voice raspy and hoarse. He kissed Jaemin's neck and shoulders, leaving sticky, wet marks."You are the dream of a world that shines upon me. The closest and furthest dream of reality. Your lips are a reflection of universe on mine. This smell isn't anything but the spring that flies through your raven locks. Either in the sky or your eyes, there are stars that I'm bonded to watch. You are my promised freedom."

Jaemin blushed madly, bewitched by Jeno's bold words and oh god, did he know how to talk didn't he. All that quiet, brooding facade only existed to hide the poet that lived under his mask. All he needed was someone to love- _He loves me._

"Jeno," he whimpered, his back arching as alpha's cold hands went under the dress and touched his bare skin. Jaemin could die with Jeno's hands on his body and he wouldn't care at all, it was so nice feeling him roam his big hands on bare skin, knead at Jaemin's curves and suckle little hickeys here and there as if omega's body was an empty canvas for him to paint colourfully. 

"You are so beautiful, Jaemin," he said, folding the dress on his lap, leaving his bottoms stark naked. He latched his lips onto soft thighs and sucked on them harshly, making shameless sounds at the back of his throat that Jaemin had to cup his face to escape embarrassment. "You are drop dead gorgeous."

"Stop embarrassing me," Jaemin cried, squeezing Jeno's head between his thighs and pushing him to get his eloquent mouth somewhere more useful. Alpha only smirked a little, like he wasn't the one telling his horrid life story minutes ago, and grabbed Jaemin's cock. The rest was a little blurry, because he had gone over the moon as Jeno had full, steady control over him, something nobody else could even dare think about but it was Jeno and Jaemin trusted him way more than he should.

This time, Jeno fucked him slow and deep, rolling his hips in a way that aggravated Jaemin's soft flesh but he really couldn't whine through the haze of pleasure. His hands were pinnedabove his head, tightly grabbed by one of Jeno's as the other hand had a rough grip on omega's hips to steady him while thrusting in and out. His cock wasn't so big or long but Jeno really knew how to use it, pushing him to wonder how many times he slept around before Jaemin came along.

After Jeno came inside of Jaemin, he didn't pull out and kept fucking him through overstimulation, making him cry out of pleasure and joy until he came as well, dropping white paint on canvas. Jaemin didn't even have time to come down from his high, falling asleep beneath Jeno as his body still shivered.

He saw the Valley in his dream but this time, Jeno wasn't around but his family were. Head Alpha, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Minju, and his friends starting with Renjun, Chenle, Rasha and others. They were all lined up at the edge of cliff, ready to be pushed off and kicked out of his life, to finally die in pain but Jaemin looked around for a while, the grey sky, suffocating clouds, decayed floor. _Is it what I deserve?_ This rotten place was special to him, but he couldn't surpass the heavy air and reach the moon that no longer dangled in sky. The moon was by his side, inside a moondust kid with fallen stars, an empty sky dome and it was what his father promised him. He was finally one with the moon and from this high, his family didn't matter if they wandered in the small rooms of rotten lives.

Jaemin didn't have to fix anything. He just had to move on and leave it all behind.

Next day, Jaemin woke up alone but didn't let it get into his head as he stood up all sore, changed into the clothes Jeno left for him and went to search for him. The cavern was noisy today, people rushing here and there, grabbing little sacks that he suspected to have their clothes. He found Donghyuck in a corner, commanding a small group of betas with scarred faces.

"What's happening?" Jaemin asked, looking for Jeno everywhere.

"Since it's too dangerous to go all together to the port, we're forming little groups and Mark and Jeno are heading them to the ship," alpha explained and then dismissed that little group to turn towards him with a dishevelled expression. They had never been particularly close, and to be honest Jaemin never actually liked Donghyuck, but now they were running away together to be one with their lovers. Jaemin halted. Was he lovers with Jeno? "Won't you ask what happened in the town?"

Jaemin blinked. "I can guess. You ran away the day mother sent my friends away, didn't you?" Donghyuck nodded. "What about your fathers? Could you talk to them?"

"Yes. Johnny was angry but they understand me. They promised to come to visit me once we're safe and away," he said, happiness appearing in his beautiful face and it made Jaemin smile too. At least he didn't get rejected by his parents, what about Mark? He doubted the same family who did all that to Jeno would forgive another kid of theirs, they were cut from same cloth and they were both thrown aside. "Away from this island, our kind doesn't exist, not just as much anyways. In that kingdom, nobody will want to hunt us down. It is what I've been wanting all my life."

"What about Chaeyoung? I haven't seen her around in a while," Jaemin asked.

"She went back to her family, she's still young and will find someone to love," Donghyuck said. "I made sure she was accepted by her family and in good hands, after everything I've caused her it was necessary to secure her life."

"Both of you were victims, there is no guilty one."

Donghyuck shrugged. "Whatever. She's safe and sound, it's what matters and I'm running away with the love of my life. See, everyone is happy."

Jaemin watched him as Donghyuck talked to others, formed new groups, his back straight and shoulders upright because he was strong like that. He no longer had that old snarky mouth of his but Jaemin thought he could get used to Donghyuck who devoted himself to his boyfriend and saving those in need. When Mark came back to take another group, he kissed Donghyuck full on the mouth as if collecting strength for himself and left quickly. Jeno came minutes after and cupped Jaemin's face, placing a kiss on his forehead. He decided to take Jaemin to ship beforehand, in case anything happened and he wanted to make sure Jaemin would be safe here. Holding hands tightly, they led the small group through tunnels, forest and the path to the port and when they reached a big red ship, Jaemin's feet were sore, body wasted and stomach folded in two with thirst and hunger.

"Is that your boy?" A man asked, whom Jaemin suspected to be the captain, all in leather clothes, dark eye make-up and huge hat on his head. He was very short but his body seemed lithe and lean, an omega with wild behaviours. "What a sweet little maid you've found, Jeno. No wonder you came back to life after taking a taste of this beauty."

"Excuse me?" Jaemin said with annoyance, ignoring the man's crooked grin as Jeno pushed him forward. 

"Chittaphon, don't take your eyes off Jaemin until I return. There are only a few people left, we can sail by the evening," he said while Jaemin was looking around the ship, seeing the crew work here and there, dangling in ropes and leading the groups downstairs. He turned to Jeno when he tugged at his sleeve, catching his guard's golden eyes. Under the sun, they cost more than all the wealth in the world. How splendid and vivid, Jaemin was in awe of his eyes of damnation. "I will come back soon. Don't leave Captain's side, alright?"

After he left, Chittaphon, the Captain offered him to eat first, which he savoured the food under a minute because he had been starving for two days. When one of the passengers passed out in the cabinet, Jaemin ran to help him. From what the crew had in store, he made a drink so the boy could calm down a little. He probably fainted out of weariness but Jaemin would keep an eye on him in case he showed different symptoms. When passengers learned he was a physician, they started begging him to tend their wounds as well, and that was how Jaemin dropped all his tasks and began examining the passengers whole day. Some of them didn't even have shoes and their feet were bleeding from all the path they'd walked, so he looked through the ingredients the ship provided and prepared medicine with his best, despite lacking materials.

It was only when the ship started moving, Jaemin noticed how long it'd been. They were sailing. _They were sailing_. Dropping the medicine he was rubbing on someone, he gestured another one to help her and ran upstairs to the board where crew yelled at each other loudly through the strong wind that washed over his face. His eyes frantically searched Jeno everywhere, landing on strangers but never Jeno, nor Mark and Donghyuck. He didn't let the fire consume him inside and out as he passed by crew, looking for familiar raven head, gold eyes and strong presence of his alpha. When he smelled him, Jaemin felt like crying out of relief.

Jeno was at the prow, watching the sea as ship became faster and faster, splitting the waters and worming its way. Jaemin hugged him from behind, quietly murmuring prayers across his disfigured back because he was fucking scared, scared of having abandoned Jeno, left him behind, a future without him. Jeno had spread all over his sky like a deadly venim, Jaemin couldn't imagine what he'd do without him. He never wanted to learn.

"Missed me so much?" Jeno mused, using Jaemin's words from the night before.

"Yeah. I miss you even when you're by my side," Jaemin said, closing his eyes with bliss. He wished the world would stop spinning right here, his body against Jeno's, his hand on his, their smell engulfing one another. He could remain frozen in this spot for centuries but Jeno turned around, pulled him into his arms and kissed his soft face, his cheeks, lips, chin. Jaemin giggled under his lips, melting in strong arms like a lovesick boy but not that it was something he could help.

They belonged to each other and would stay so forever.

Jaemin rested his chin on Jeno's shoulder, watching the sea, letting cold wind dance through his tousled hair but strongs arms were here to protect him. His mind couldn't fathom everything that happened: running away with a bunch of cursed children, leaving his family in ruins, abandoning the life he used to call home but never really was. _If they loved me, they wouldn't make me choose this way,_ he thought sadly. Once an inconvenience happened, they showed their true colours and Jaemin hated the way people hid who they truly were for the sake of pleasing those around. But it still pained to leave them because they were a family, and he supposed it was the most pitiful truth of world. No matter how badly your family hurt you, your eyes always looked to them, where you tasted happiness for the first time.

"What will we do in the south?" Jaemin asked Jeno, hugging him tighter. 

"Whatever you want."

"Do you think it's our fate? What if the destination doesn't meet our expectations?"

Jeno pulled away slightly and looked at him straight in the eye, his thumb stroking over Jaemin's cheekbone. "Fate doesn't shape us. To surpass our fears, we should try first. If it's not how we expected, then we will continue searching. Is there anything that stops us?"

Jaemin's heart beat so fast he feared it'd fly out of his chest. The way Jeno talked so hopeful about their future together made him weak, because it was the first time somebody ever dedicating his life to him. Every alpha before Jeno had wanted Jaemin to devote to them, not willing to give up on a part of themselves, but Jeno and Jaemin worked in rhythm together. A harmony that nobody else could follow their steps.

Jaemin didn't love this boy more than himself, but he thought he could. He thought that, for once, he would stop being selfish and valuing himself most, just to love the golden eyed moon boy more than his own. Jaemin thought he could leave everything in ruins and flames just to chill in Jeno's gilded sky, away from the hell that broke loose down below. He thought he could be finally one with someone, who lacked so many alpha traits but had the softest heart and it was all that mattered.

Jaemin chose love over his own good for once, and he really didn't care if it'd hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this. It's an open ending, you're free to imagine what they will do away from the cause of their nightmares. I portrayed a less hot-headed and more emotional Jaemin this chapter because he's faced his feelings, a scary side of his family, has to make a difficult decision and I can only hope I was able to get under your skin. Lol.
> 
> There could be better heroes who'd end this 'cursing' shit, trying to end this tyranny but for this time I wanted to portray two weaklings who couldn't save the world, just their own and whoever they reached out to. The cursing will continue in the island but this is how world works. The wheel of malice never stops spinning and sometimes you should value yourself more than others and save your own ass. 
> 
> Jaemin thought a decayed valley belonged to his lonely self but now he has his moon by his side, so he really doesn't need to lock himself in such a place and will explore more of the world. As he leaves his family and valley behind, he leaves his solitude with them and embraces a new life. 
> 
> I didn't go much into other characters with this fic because as pointed out, Jaemin is a selfish character. It's not difficult for him to toss his friends aside when he learns they mock him. His love is great but if he sees it's not worth it, he simply retreats and doesn't harm himself more. This is just me at this point I have no problem kicking people out of my life if they annoy me 
> 
> Thank you for reading. If I have got time, I'll write about Mark and Hyuck because that alpha-alpha power couple makes my heart melt. Stay safe and take care!!

**Author's Note:**

> [new cc](https://curiouscat.qa/melsjeno)


End file.
